Repopulation of Equestria
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Dragons are said to be the most feared creatures in Equestria. There's always an exception. This exception could also be the one shot the princesses have at saving Equestria... with much clopping included. Rated M for certain content in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all. I hereby present you all with Chapter 1. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

In Equestria, dragons are said to be one of the most feared, but also one of the most mysterious creatures known to ponies. Giant, ferocious, fire-breathing lizards that fly. Of course, there's some exceptions to this outlook, as there is with just about every outlook. One dragon in particular; a purple dragon named Spike, who resides in Ponyville, is definitely an exception to the general view of dragons.

Spike has lived among ponies ever since he was hatched, and he became a friend to just about every pony he met. He even grew feelings for one in particular. But of course, when there's one, there's bound to be another.

In the early evening skies of Equestria, a lone, teenage dragon was flying through the clouded sky. His scales were a steely shade of silver, and his fins lining his head, neck, back, and tail were a dark gray. He had a black dragon symbol on his right hip. He also wore saddlebags filled with various items on both of his sides. He was soaring through the skies at top speed, punching holes through the clouds as he flew. He slowed to a cruising speed once he saw Ponyville coming into view. It would only be a few minutes now until he was there.

Once he made it there, he touched down in town square and looked around, his emerald green slit eyes picking up ponies of varying shapes and colors, but that wasn't what he was here for. He was here because he had heard of Spike; another dragon who was living among ponies. He assumed he'd be friendly, unlike other dragons around Equestria, who would fight first, and not bother asking questions now or later.

He'll take refuge in the Everfree Forest until he can find an actual place to stay, but for now, he'll just have a look around. These ponies in Ponyville cast glances at him, but nobody panicked or screamed. He was only about the size of an alicorn, but had a longer, more powerfully built frame, common among dragons. Taking a deep breath, the dragon trotted through the streets.

XXXXX

"So why exactly am I sending a note to Princess Luna?" a teenage Spike asked, holding a note.

"I wanted to remind Luna about joining me and my friends in tonight's sleepover; to learn more about modern Equestria." Twilight replied as Spike shrugged and breathed his fire on the note, sending it off to Canterlot.

"So what now?" Spike asked, looking around the library to see all the books reorganized, and the library as clean as a whistle.

"Well, all the chores are done, so I guess you get the day off, but can you stay upstairs for the night? Please?" Twilight asked, putting her forehooves together. Spike immediately dropped his smile for a frown. Twilight told him about her sleepover. Her 'fillies only' sleepover, and he knew he'd have to stay upstairs _all night long_ while they're downstairs, having fun. Sure he was a teen now, but Twilight was still older, so she still made the rules. Even over the years, Twilight, nor the rest of Ponyville changed much at all. The only real changes were the very young growing into teens, such as the Cutie Mark Crusaders growing into young mares. Spike sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Spike muttered as he was on his way upstairs, his good mood gone as soon as it came. He had the day off, but what good was it if he was gonna spend it upstairs in the library?

However, as he was heading upstairs, he was called again.

"One more thing, Spike. Can you pickup some cupcakes from Sugarcube corner? Pretty please?" Twilight pleaded Spike's expression dropping even lower. As much as he wanted to argue, he very well knew that Twilight can be impossible in these kinds of situations. Letting out a heavy groan, Spike gave in. He headed back down the half-climbed flight of stairs and proceeded out of the front door.

With Spike occupied, Twilight went ahead and began readying the library for the guests.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in Canterlot's royal castle, on the balcony of the tallest tower, two alicorns were standing next to each other, looking over Canterlot. With being the conjurers of Night and Day, and with their busy jobs as rulers, the two rarely had time to just relax. The taller and older of the two, Princess Celestia, gave her younger sister, Princess Luna, a concerned look.

"Something troubles you, sister." Celestia stated, looking into Luna's eyes. Luna herself knew very well that nopony was able to lie to Celestia's face, so she sighed and replied,

"Equestria faces a terrible future, sister." Luna sighed, looking down. Luna had more free time than Celestia, so she used that time to carefully look over thr ever-changing world she ruled alongside her sister.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked, her concern turning to worry.

"Have thou noticed the increasing population of fillies versus the _de_creasing population of colts?" Luna asked, looking back up at her sister.

"I see..." Celestia said, now understanding where Luna was getting at. "... I've noticed myself that lesbian relationships are becoming more and more common." Celestia finished, looking back over Canterlot.

"What is frightening is that nopony dare thinks anything of it. We suppose we will have to do something of it before it's too late." Luna said, heading back inside the tower, followed by Celestia. As they neared the bookshelf at the far end of the room, a scroll appeared in front of Luna, which she caught with her magic, encasing it in a light blue magical aura. She unrolled the scroll and read its contents to herself:

_'Dear Princess Luna,_

_I'd like to remind you of tonight's sleepover at the library in Ponyville tonight. It'll only be you, me, and the other Elements of Harmony. If you can, be here at sunset._

_Your friend,  
Twilight Sparkle.'  
_

Luna rolled the note back up and placed it in the pile of received notes via Spike.

"We will have to return to this problem at a later date. We had scheduled a small overnight gathering with Twilight Sparkle. We shoul return soon." Luna said, turning to Celestia.

"Have fun, sis." Celestia smiled. Luna returned the smile before disappearing in a flash of indigo.

With Luna gone, Celestia returned to the balcony, wanting to enjoy the remaining free time she had left.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Pinkamena Dianne Pie, better known to the world as Pinkie Pie, was casually hopping through the streets of Ponyville, humming a tune. She greeted passerbyers as she knew everyone in Ponyville. Well... almost everyone as she saw a dragon trot by, completely oblivious of her at the moment.

"Hmmm... don't think I ever saw _him_ around here before." Pinkie mumbled to herself as she stopped hopping and rubbed her chin with her hoof, her happy smile changing to a look of deep thought. "I know! I should go say hi!" Pinkie exclaimed, her face instantly brightening again. With Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie, she hopped her way up to him and spoke.

"Hey there! Never seen _you _around here before. My came's Pinkie Pie. What's yours?" Pinkie greeted, keeping pace with him as she hopped. The dragon jumped at her sudden outburst, but quickly recollected himself.

"Typhoon." Typhoon introduced, slowing his pace to a steady walk, allowing Pinkie to hop around him in circles. He knew he should be freaked out by how open and over-baring she was, like just about anyone else, but he was a dragon. That, and somehow, he actually felt comfortable around her, like he didn't mind the fact that she was... well... Pinkie Pie. That, and he was a dragon, one of the most feared creatures ever. Did I already mention that?

"Typh_oooo_n. That's a cool name!" Pinkie Pie complimented, still hopping circles around him, her excitement showing absolutely no signs of alowing down anytime soon.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Typhoon said in reply. Nopony or anything else ever complimented him on his name before. He liked his name a lot, and to have somepony else like it made him feel... welcomed.

"Noooo problem! Oh! I know! Wanna become _friends_?" Pinkie Pie offered, stopping in front of him, nose-to-nose, her light cerulean eyes as big as dinner plates. How they could expand to such an enormous size was far beyond him. She had a knack for defying all known logic from time to time, and that's what made her Pinkie Pie.

"Uhh, okay. Sure. I'll be your friend." Typhoon replied. Anyone could use a friend, right?

"Yyyay!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping to impossible heights before something else hit her.

"Oh! I know! You should meet my friend Spike! He's a dragon just like you! Follow me!" Pinkie Pie said before she ran off. Typhoon gave a perplexed look before he just shrugged and followed after her.

XXXXX

They eventually made it to Sugarcube Corner, where Spike could be seen carrying a box of cupcakes.

"Hey Spike!" Pinkie Pie called, waving a hoof in the air, trying to get his attention. The dragonling turned towards Pinkie Pie, giving off a friendly smile.

"Oh hey Pinkie Pie." Spike greeted.

"Whatcha doin?" Pinkie Pie asked, standing on her hind legs, her forelimbs behind her back, rocking back and forth, looking innocent.

"Just getting some cupcakes for Twilight's sleepover. Her 'fillies only' sleepover." Spike sighed. Pinkie rubbed her chin before her face beamed again.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Hey Typhoon!" Pinkie called, waving over to him. She motioned for him to come over, so he complied and spread his wings and flew over to them, landing in front of Spike.

The greeting was a bit awkward at first, but with Pinkie Pie there, they became friends right away. With the awkward moment over, the three then started walking to the library to prepare for the sleepover.

"So what brings you to Ponyville?" Spike asked, starting up a conversation.

"Not many dragons out there are friendly. As soon as I heard about you, I flew here." Typhoon explained in reply as Pinkie Pie was hopping around them excitedly, but they paid it little mind as they've quickly grown used to it.

"So where are we going now?" Typhoon asked.

"Well, Pinkie and I are headed to the library for a sleepover. Apparently, it's fillies only, so I'll have to wait upstairs _all night_." Spike emphasized, obviously not happy with his situation.

"Sucks. How about I tag along?" Typhoon suggested.

"If Twilight says it's okay, be my guest." Spike muttered, still sour about his predicament.

"Oh Spike... of course Twilight... will say it's... okay!" Pinkie Pie ensured, speaking every time she neared Spike as she was hopping around him and Typhoon.

"I hope so..." Spiked muttered to himself as they were nearing the library.

**So how did I do? Did I get everyone's personality right? Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. One more thing; I need a good title for this story. I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, how were you? I was relieved to find out I finally got some reviews for my story, which brings me to a slight problem after reading Elizander's review. I sat down and thought about it for a good moment. Elizander's correct; I can't really include anyone in anything sensual without sacrificing their personality, but the only character I can really see as a lesbian is obviously enough, Rainbow Dash falling head over hooves for Spitfire. I usually see Pinkie Pie swinging both ways repeatedly, so I guess that counts too, but the main reason I'm writing this is the clop. This story won't exactly be easy, but I'll give it my best shot. If anyone has advice to give (And a GOOD title) along the way, please give, and I hope everyone enjoys. Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM in any way, shape, or form. Now onward...!**

Chapter 2

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But Twilight-"

"No buts, Spike! I don't know_ what_ you were thinking, but he _cannot _come into this library!" Twilight stated, pacing back and forth, clearly agitated at Spike's request.

"Oh, come on, Twilight! Whatever happened to_ 'Don't judge a book by its cover'_? I'm a dragon too. A teenage one at that." Spike rebutted. The last thing he was gonna do is spend the night alone while everyone else is having fun downstairs. It's like being grounded for crying out loud!

"But this is different, Spike! He's a _wild_ dragon!" Twilight shot back.

"He may be wild, but he even befriended Pinkie Pie. That _has_ to count for _something_." Spike tensed.

"But Pinkie Pie is friendly to _everyone_." Twilight replied.

"She wasn't that way to Gilda when she came into town." Spike shot back.

As the argument carried on in the library, Typhoon was waiting outside the library, listening to every word. He didn't think anything of it, though. Hell, he's a dragon. He lived with solitude everywhere he went. A dragon gets used to it after a while of being the most feared creature in Equestria. He looked up at the sky to find the sun was almost finished setting, nightfall approaching.

Typhoon heard the commotion inside subside as he was enjoying the view of the sunset, so he looked towards the door, and after a moment, Spike opened the door to motion him inside. Typhoon picked himself up off the ground, cracked his neck, and headed inside with Spike. He made sure to keep his head low and his wings closely to his sides so he looked as least threatening as possible.

As soon as Twilight saw Typhoon, her eyes grew large, but still not nearly as big as Pinkie Pie's. This dragon was almost twice as long as Celestia and if he had his head up, he'd be almost as tall! As Spike stopped next to Twilight, Typhoon stopped across from them. With his head lowered, he was roughly at eye level with Twilight. Twilight shakily leaned her head over to Spike.

"Spike, what were you thinking?!" Twilight whispered rather loudly.

"Relax, Twilight. If he was hostile, he wouldn't even be here. Right, Typhoon?" Spike asked out loud, looking over to the larger dragon with wings.

"Right. The reason I'm even here is to make friends. What better place than a place where there's already a dragon living there?" Typhoon clarified.

"Right. Twilight, this is Typhoon. Typhoon, Twilight." Spike introduced, motioning respectively. Typhoon put on a smile and raised his right claw in a greeting gesture. Twilight forced a nervous smile as she slowly raised her right forehoof. Typhoon gripped her hoof with only two claws and his thumb and shook slowly.

Surprisingly enough for Twilight, his grip was gentle and his hand was warm. Even given the fact that he was a few times larger than her and his physical strength was worlds beyond hers, her hoof in his claw still felt comfortable to her. When they finally broke, Twilight lost a good amount of her nervousness, but not all.

"Nice to meet you." Typhoon said, his voice as gentle as could be. If he was to make a good impression, he'd have to be gentle, especially given his size.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, seemingly out of nowhere, wrapping her forelegs around Twilight, bouncing up and down as excitedly as ever. Spike and Typhoon jumped in surprise while Twilight gave a small shriek.

"Yes, Pinkie I could." Twilight said in slight annoyance as Pinkie finally let go and calmed down. Spike relaxed and Typhoon rested down on his elbows.

"So whadda we do now?" Pinkie asked, now bouncing lightly on her forehooves.

"Well, we still have to go get the others." Twilight explained right before there was a knock at her door.

"I got it." Spike said as he jogged over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Princess Luna, accompanied by the rest of the Mane 6.

"Oh, hey guys, come on in." Spike greeted as the group said their greetings to him and walked in, Rarity giving him a kiss on the cheek as she passed, making Spike's mouth grow a cheek to cheek grin.

As soon as the group laid eyes on Typhoon, who was staring back, everyone froze, not saying a word. Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack simply stopped talking at the sight of him, Rarity simply because the others stopped, but Fluttershy froze in complete fear, shaking violently. Pinkie Pie winced. "Ohhh, awkward moment."

Breaking the ice, Spike cleared his throat. "Well guys, uh... this is Typhoon. Typhoon, this is Princess Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy." Spike introduced respectively, motioning to everypony as their names were mentioned. When Fluttershy finally regained the ability to move again, she shrieked and hid behind Luna.

"Oh come on, Fluttershy, Typhoon's a nice dragon." Spike assured, but Fluttershy wasn't moving. Typhoon rested his head in his arms in attempt to further ease the tension in the air. This helped as Luna finally broke the ice and extended her right hoof.

"Charmed." Luna stated as Typhoon raised himself off the ground, extending a claw. He raised his head, but kept it leveled with Luna's.

"Likewise." Typhoon replied, taking her hoof and shaking it. After they broke, Luna turned to the others.

"Fair Typhoon means no harm, so we suggest thou give thy dragon a proper greeting." Luna announced to the group as everypony's expression brightened and they went up to Typhoon to greet him.

There was Rainbow's brash and arrogan introduction, Applejack's likable, firm greeting, and Rarity's slightly dramatic, yet elegant and formal greeting, but no Fluttershy. Everypony turned to the shy pegasus, who was laying in the corner in a failed attempt to be unnoticed.

"Well c'mon, Fluttershy! Aren't you gonna greet Typhoon?"

"Yeah, Sugarcube."

"C'mon, Fluttershy, he won't bite."

"Yes, fair Fluttershy. Greet thy dragon."

"I assure you, he means no harm."

"Yeah, Fluttershy."

"Fore the love of Celestia, Fluttershy, at least say hi!"

As everyone urged her to greet Typhoon, Fluttershy felt more and more pressure on her, and it was unbareable. She felt all eyes in her, and that caused her to shake violently. Just as she was about to crack, Typhoon spoke up.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Typhoon said from behind the group. This made everypony, enen Fluttershy turn to him. They all gave him confused and blank looks, so he continued.

"I already picked up that Fluttershy isn't fond of wild dragons. There's nothing wrong with that. The reason behind a greeting is so two aquaintances can get to know eachother's names. I know Fluttershy's name, Fluttershy knows my name. If she doesn't want to greet me directly, it's entirely up to her." Typhoon explained, his head down the whole time. He had no idea where that came from, but the shocked expression on Fluttershy's face suggested that his words had a positive influence.

Fluttershy felt a massive weight lifted off of her. Fluttershy was definitely afraid of Typhoon, but that fear was diminished when he himself stated it was her choice to greet him. With newfound courage, Fluttershy straightened herself out and made her way over to Typhoon. She extended a shaky hoof, not used to being so close to her fear. Fluttershy felt a little surprised at how gentle the scaly claw's touch was, given his size.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy." Typhoon greeted as warmly as he could.

"L-likewise." Fluttershy replied, blushing at the situation. Once they broke the handshake, they turned to the others, who had blank and confused looks as before. Typhoon just shrugged while Fluttershy just chuckled nervously. After another awkward silence progressed, Luna cleared her throat.

"Shoul our night time festivities begin?" Luna suggested. The ponies nodded, and the dragons sighed and was on their way upstairs. Spike and Typhoon were halfway up when,

"Spike, you and Typhoon don't have to stay upstairs now. Come stay down here with us." Twilight said, making Spike and Typhoon look over to them, smiling.

"Then let the party begin!" Spike exclaimed excitedly as the group set themselves up for a sleepover to remember.

**Chapter 2 signed and sealed. I don't think I nailed everything this chap, but I hope you all enjoyed. Any advice would be appreciated, and as always, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I'd just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, and for that, I shoul reward you all with another chapter. Typhoon's occupation should start either in this chapter or the next. Anyway, let's get started. Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM in any way, shape, or form. Let's go...**

Chapter 3

The sleepover lasted long into the night.

The group roasted marshmallows, had a pillowfight (With the exception of Typhoon of course), did eachother's manes, played games, and now, the group were telling stories. Twilight was the only one who knew how to tell an adequately scary story, so she went last.

As they were listening to Twilight's story, Luna's mind drifted back to Equestria's invisible predicament.

_'If we are to avert and solve this problem, we will need a subject. But the question is; Who will it be?'_ Luna pondered over how she would approach this. She knew her subject would have to be a male, but it all came down to who will it be. Her and her sister's royal guards were too dull, and this predicament will need a skilled touch.

She looked at Spike, who was listening to Twilight's story with the others. Spike was of proper age, but he didn't seem like the kind of person up for the task. That, and he was already close to Rarity.

That only left Typhoon in the list of males she knew. He had his head rested in his crossed arms, eyes closed, but still awake. She looked him up and down, assessing his physical atributes.

_'He does have an impressive body.' _Luna thought as she started to feel her cheeks heat up, and a faint longing feeling in her nether region. His body was long and lean, but muscular and powerful. She could only hope that his pride was just as impressive.

Yes, she will have him as her solution to this predicament. As she continued to stare at Typhoon's relaxed form, she was snapped out of her trance when everyone, save for herself, Typhoon, and Twilight, screamed or shrieked as Twilight finished her story.

The lavender unicorn burst out laughing as everyone else collected themselves, Fluttershy taking the longest. Rainbow Dash, given her arrogance, denied the fact that she was scared like everyone else, which gotten her rolled eyes as a result. Once the moment was over, Twilight got her checklist and checked off the last activity: Tell ghost stories.

"Well, that's everything, ponies." Twilight said, looking over the clock, which said 1:57. "We should get to bed soon." Twilight suggested as everyone nodded and prepared themselves for sleep. Everyone laid down on their blankets, save for Rarity who bought an elaborate cushion to sleep on. Spike laid down between Rarity and Applejack. Typhoon was about to curl up and sleep himself when he felt a hoof tap him on the shoulder, curtasy of Luna, who motioned him to follow her. Typhoon figured this was a private matter, so he set his saddlebags down and followed her outside of the library into the cool night air, greeted by the sounds of crickets chirping off in the distance. Typhoon, as gently as possible, closed the door with his tail before he faced Luna.

"What is it, Princess?" Typhoon asked. He assumed it was a warning not to hurt anyone, but the faint smell of heat told him otherwise. Nonetheless, he kept his expression.

"We have a request to make of thou." Luna started. Her many years taught her not to show nervousness, and that helped out greatly.

"Since our return, we have noticed that there has been a sharp increase in fillies, yet a sharp decrease in colts. What we ask of thou is not an easy request." Luna explained.

"What do you mean?" Typhoon asked, curious. He remembered barely seeing any colts or stallions around town, but what did she want with him?

"What we need for thou to do is to persuade as many fillies to accept colts as lovers, and give colts the courage to make love to fillies." Luna explained. Typhoon looked down to the ground to let it all sink in. Once he was finished digesting the information, he looked back at her.

"Alright. Due to the decrease in males and increase in females, you want me to have sex with every filly I can, and at the same time, encourage the colts to find mates. Did I miss anything?" Typhoon asked.

"No, thou did not. If thou does not want to follow this request, we understand." Luna said, looking down.

"Who said I didn't want to? It's a lot to take in at once, but I'll do it." Typhoon asked, letting a small grin appear on his face. Luna looked up in bewilderment and excitement.

"Thou will help us?" Luna asked, wanting to confirm his answer. Typhoon only gave a nod.

"So how do I start?" Typhoon asked.

"Come to Canterlot at sunrise for us to discuss how we will start. Right now, thou will need thou rest. And this." Luna said as her horn began to glow a light cerulean before casting a spell onto the dragon, who recoiled in response. Typhoon looked himself over for any changes before looking back at the princess.

"What just happened?" Typhoon asked.

"It is an attraction spell. Females will be attracted to thou, but thou will still need to match as many pairs as thou can find, or else this uprising will fail. Get some rest and meet us in Canterlot tomorrow." and with that, she took a few steps back and disappeared in a flash of indigo. Typhoon then headed back inside the library to find everyone fast asleep. Curling up away from the others near his saddlebags, he entered sleep along with the rest of them.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was busy reading a book on a comfortable mat when Luna appeared in a flash of Indigo.

"How did it go, sister?" Celestia asked, looking up from her book.

"The gathering went fine, sister." Luna replied, laying down next to the older alicorn.

"Did you find a solution to your problem yet?" Celestia asked curiously.

"We believe we did. We have told him to come here at sunrise to discuss how he will begin." Luna explained.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky colt?" Celestia asked, the most faint of blushes on the royal cheeks.

"We believe it will be best if thou wait and see for thy self." Luna replied. Celestia nodded as she returned to her book. Luna got up from the large, comfortable mat and headed over to the private book shelves to find a book of her own.

XXXXX

The next morning, Typhoon popped his eyes open.

He stretched and twisted his neck, feeling several relieving pops in the process. He looked around to see that everyone else were still sound asleep, Fluttershy being the cutest looking one. After letting out a long, silent yawn, Typhoon looked over to the window. The sun was barely showing over the horizon.

"If I head to Canterlot now, I should make it thereby the time the sun is above the mountains." Typhoon thought out loud but quietly as he strapped on his saddlebags and was on his way out the door. He couldn't write with a quill, so he'll just send a letter once he's there.

Once outside, the suithing sound of the crickets filled his ears. Spreading his wings, Typhoon flew upward. Looking north, he saw the city of Canterlot off in the distance. Anxious to start his, the dragon flew off towards Canterlot at top speed.

XXXXX

As Typhoon was on his way to Canterlot, he couldn't help but just think about what he was going to be doing.

The fillies in Ponyville were quite attractive, even for a dragon like himself. No wonder Spike fell for Rarity. Knowing he's gonna enjoy this experience to the fullest extent, Typhoon let a grin come across his face as he neared Canterlot.

XXXXX

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was busy raising the sun while Princess Luna was on the balcony, looking at the beautiful sight of the sunrise.

The Princess of the Night took a deep breath of the cool morning air. She was waiting for Typhoon to come to her. She didn't expect him to get there so early, but seeing the sun rise was always a majestic sight.

The sun was about halfway up, brightening the morning sky when she saw a sihlouette approaching. Using her majic to extend her sight, she was able to see that it was Typhoon.

It wasn't until a minute later when his eagle-like vision was able to find Luna looking back at him from the tallest tower of the royal palace. Flying towards said location, Typhoon slowed so he hovered in place in front of the balcony.

"Thou is early." Luna commented.

"That a bad thing?" Typhoon asked.

"Not at all. Come in so that we may discuss." Luna replied as she walked inside of the tower, allowing Typhoon to land on the balcony and follow in after her.

**Chapter 3 signed, sealed, and posted. The story is FINALLY starting to take off. Thank EVERYONE who reviewed and will review, and for that, you shoul be rewarded with another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and as always; have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hereby present you with Chapter 4 of this unnamed story. I think you'll enjoy this chapter even more than the last three combined, so let me shut up. Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM on any way, shape, or form. Let's go. **

Chapter 4

Luna and Typhoon were busy conversing on how Typhoon was going to start his influential career. She had already clarified that he must follow her words to the letter, and that he must start in Ponyville. As they were conversing, Princess Celestia walked into the room, making the two turn towards her.

Typhoon's first response was to bow his head in respect.

"Princess." Typhoon addressed as the white alicorn walked up to them, smiling.

"No need to be formal if you're a friend of Luna." Celestia assured as Typhoon nodded and rose back up, standing to his full height. As mentioned before, he was almost as tall as she was. Except for her tiara and horn, the two were just about eye to eye.

"So Luna, is this the lucky one that will help with your plan?" Celestia asked, turning to her sister.

"Yes. Fair Typhoon is the perfect solution for this predicament." Luna assured.

"Do you mind if I...?" Celestia asked, taking a step towards the dragon. Typhoon just shook his head as Luna rolled her eyes. Celestia took the chance and circled the soon to be savior of Equestria. She looked him up and down with hungry eyes. He had one the most impressive bodies the princess had seen on any pony or dragon alike. The very sight of the lean, yet powerful frame made her most sacred area moisten. Typhoon was nervous the whole time, but didn't let it show. His sensitive nostrils had easily picked up her arousing scent, and his breaths became unnoticeably faster.

"Very impressive." Celestia commented as she rounded behind him, stepping over his long tail, her flower getting wetter and wetter, and her scent getting stronger and stronger.

"Is thou going to just stay here and gawk at our subject?" Luna asked, a smirk crossing her features. The realization made Celestia blush as she walked out in front of the two again and faced her sister.

"I was just seeing if he was impressive enough for the task. What he is going to be doing will not be exactly a walk in the park." Celestia covered up rater quickly. Though she had a point, Luna wasn't buying it.

"Is thou sure? Sure thou isn't checking him out for thou's own lusts?" Luna inquired, an eyebrow raised, her smirk growing into a grin. Celestia's blush burned redder. Her sister had a knack for getting the edge on her at times, especially dealing with more personal matters such as personal lusts. Celestia tried to think of something, but a chuckle from Typhoon made her give in.

"Oh alright, you got me. Though I must say, he is very impressive." Celestia said, looking up and down Typhoon's body, making his scaly cheeks burn pink. How they were so open about him was so embarrassing, yet so arousing. He started to feel his member throb as it started growing, threatening to slide out of its sheath.

"Do not worry, sister. We believe that Typhoon will be much more pleasing once he's completed his mission." Luna explained, but Celestia continued to eye Typhoon.

"Well then..." Celestia started, circling Typhoon again. "... how about I see what he is capable of now, and then what he is capable of after he's finished his mission?" Celestia suggested, unconsciously licking her lips. It has been many years since Celestia had an affair, and now she longs for that feeling again; to feel somepony's throbbing member pounding her until she screamed for release.

Luna herself was becoming aroused, but she was capable of controlling herself. She had to when she was imprisoned as Nightmare Moon for a thousand years. Seeing Celestia, the Princess of the Night grinned again, chuckling.

"We belive that is _his_ choice." Luna stated, Celestia looking up at his face for his answer, hoping for it to be yes.

"If it will satisfy you, then the answer is yes." Typhoon answered, his pride finally sliding out of its sheath, throbbing, begging to fill the nearly dripping royal flower waiting for it with satisfaction. Luna took this as a chance to leave before things escalated. She knew how to control herself, but only to an extent. Watching these two thrust eachother will be by far too much to just watch and do nothing. Taking her unnoticed leave, the beauty and the beast were finally alone.

"Shoul we begin?" Celestia asked seductively, walking up to the dragon, smirking.

"Let us." came Typhoon's whispered reply as their mouths drew closer, only inches away.

**(LEMON ALERT) **

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips connected in a most passionate way. It had the heat and intensity of the sun itself, and got more and more intense by the second. Celestia reached her forelegs up and wrapped them around the powerful neck of the dragon. The royal tongue brushed up against the pearly white teeth of her subject, who opened his mouth with gusto.

As Celestia's experienced tongue explored this new playground, it was met with a longer, more powerful forked tongue. The two oral organs fought for complete dominance, in a battle of size and strength versus experience. In the end, the experienced tongue was the victor as Typhoon, who was facing away from the bed, was forced to lean back on it. He had to lean his fins back so they didn't break under his weight.

Celestia climbed on top of the larger specimen, the length of her body grinding against the dragon's pride, making him purr. Pinning his arms to his sides, the lusty princess leaned down to the nape of his neck, giving a light lick. However light it was, it was enough to make a purr sound from the dragon, and so the licks became nibbles and light bites, resulting in louder purrs, which in turn, resulted in moans of longing and lust for more from the princess. After a few more moments, the Princess of Day raised her mouth up to the right ear of her subject.

"Do you want more?" the Princess whispered before nibbling on the ear she just spoke into. The dominated dragon only gave a silent nod before the Princess smirked again and moved down so she was face to face with the dragon's massive pride. Celestia felt her mouth begin to water as she took the aching member in a hoof and began pumping him slowly. Her mere touch was rewarded with a purr. With her lust growing, Celestia leaned down and licked her way up his shaft to the very tip of his member, making the dragon shudder.

Celestia grew tired of foreplay, so she took in as much as she could, which was under half. Typhoon had to try hard not to buck his hips up at the overpowering feeling. After a few more moments, the princess moved her mouth off of his pride, a single string of saliva connecting them, only to be licked up by Celestia, who savored the flavor. She then climbed back on top of him again, positioning her entrance directly over his throbbing pride. Celestia's heavy breathing signaled she was ready, and she wasn't going to wait any longer.

The Princess of Day steadily lowered herself onto the painfully aching member. She gasped in ecstasy as soon as the tip had breached her entrance, while Typhoon clenched his jaws shut to hold in the moan that threatened to escape. The princess held her head directly over Typhoon's, her mane blocking out everything around them, the only things in their vision were each other and an array of colors. As Celestia lowered herself even further, gasps grew into heavy breaths, and heavy breaths grew into moans.

Once the dragon's pride refused to go any further, Celestia raised herself again until only the head of his pride was inside of her, and lowered herself again, starting a slow rhythm, but this did not last long as Celestia quickly picked up speed. Both bodies lusted for one another, but their current position wasn't offering enough power, so acting on instinct, Typhoon, grabbed the royal flanks and flipped them over so he was on top. Clenching his jaws shut, the beast inside of him awakened and he began to pound the Princess of Day without mercy. If it wasn't intense before, it was indescribably now.

"Harder... agh! Yes, harder! Aghhhh yes! Pound your princess! Make her scream! Ahhh! Ohh! Ahhyahh! Ugh, ugh, ugh! Hnnnnngg! Uuhhh! Ugh!" Celestia began to moan and scream without break as the dragon offered no such thing. His chest was heaving, shrinking and expanding frantically as he pounded with all the power he could muster. Even the massive bed, large enough to hold three alicorns was moving with each powerful thrust.

Celestia could feel him thrusting her from the powerful hips ramming her harder and harder for each minute. Every single inch of her had its own piece of pleasure as her entire cave trembled from the extreme excitement being forced out from her senses. This was fully unimaginable, and there was not a single pony in Equestria that could possibly deny this.

Both bodies felt themselves nearing closer and closer to ultimate pleasure, and energy was quickly depleting out of both. Pulling out every ounce of energy left in his body, Typhoon shut his eyes and went onto overdrive.

The princess tried to grab into something, anything before her ultimate satisfaction would hit her. Her forelegs took refuge wrapped around the waist of her relentless subject, and wrapped her hind legs around his hips. Typhoon clutched the princess' sides tightly to give more speed and power just before the climax.

Once it finally came, both dragon and alicorn exploded in pure ecstasy and pleasure as their peeks were reached. Celestia screamed at the top of her lungs just as Typhoon pulled out and gave out a roar to equal. They drenched one another with their climax, Celestia squirting out more nectar than Typhoon did with his white gold.

Completely devoid of energy, the dragon collapsed on his side, facing the princess. Said princess was exhausted as well, but she managed to scoot her way into the dragon's embrace. Princess Celestia was the largest pony in Equestria, so she often embraced her subjects before she passed out, but to have someone larger than her hold her, she felt incredibly warm.

She had never felt such power before, but she still saw potential within him. She could only imagine what he would be like once he's fully experienced.

The guards gave her a nickname before Nightmare Moon was banished and imprisoned, and as far as she was concerned, Princess Molestia was back.

The two exhausted bodies quickly passed out after that, and didn't wake up until the afternoon.

**Chapter 4, the first lemon of many to come. I hope I did well for my very first lemon, and further reviews will always be rewarded with further chapters. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. How've ya been? Good? Good. For everyone's reviews, I present you all chapter 5. If I didn't say it before, I'll say it now: This story's main reason for its existence is the clop.**** If you like clop and Molestia, cool. If not, too bad.**** Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. Onward...**

Chapter 5

It was late afternoon by the time Princess Celestia and Typhoon woke up.

The dragon slowly opened his eyes and let out a long, quiet yawn. Looking down, he noticed the Princess still sleeping in his embrace. Another thing he noticed was that the sheets and covers of the royal bed were changed, replaced with fresh new ones, and that he and Celestia were cleaned as well.

Slowly and gently pulling his arms away from the sleeping princess, Typhoon got up and off of the bed. His absence resulted in his name being called.

"Typhoon." Celestia called, her voice content, but still quiet and tired. Her eyes were still closed but she was definitely awake.

"Yes, Princess?" Typhoon replied, looking back toward her.

"I had fun." the princess said, giving a content sigh. Typhoon smiled.

"I did too." came his reply. "But I think it's time to get up. It's already afternoon." Typhoon pointed out. Letting out a long, tiring yawn, the Princess of Day slowly got up off of the bed and onto her hooves.

"So you're up for round two after I've finished my quest?" Typhoon asked, recalling this morning's conversation. The realization at how open she and Luna were about him made a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I believe I am." Celestia replied, imagining how much more exciting he would be once he's had experience.

"Then thou will have to wait, sister." a voice interrupted, belonging to Luna, walking into the bedroom. "We must ask; how was thou's morning?" Luna asked, smirking. Luna could hear her sister's screams of pleasure from all the way down the hallway in her own bedroom. She couldn't help but feel aroused at the erotic noises.

"It was... fun. Why do you ask? You wanted to... join in?" Celestia asked, smirking. Now it was Luna's turn to blush, dropping her smirk.

"W-what?! No! Why would thou ask such a question?" Luna shot back a bit faster than she'd like. Though embarrased, she couldn't help but just imagine if she was in Celestia's place. Just thinking about him thrusting her, making her scream gave her a longing feeling in between her hind legs, but unlike her older sister, she suppressed the urge, and was able to.

"Oh Luna, I'm just teasing." Celestia chuckled. The Princess of the Night looked so cute when she blushed. After the moment was over, Luna looked back at Typhoon, who was standing next to Celestia.

"Art thou ready to start thou's quest?" Luna asked.

Typhoon just nodded, grinning, as anxious as before. Who wouldn't be?

"Good. Now then; take to the skies and head to Ponyville. Time is of the essence. We have prepared a house for you in Ponyville while you and my sister were having your affair." Luna explained. Typhoon gave a nod in acknowledgement before putting his saddlebags back on. He then walked over to the balcony and spread his great wings and then took off in a strong gust of wind, forcing the princesses to cover their faces. Once the wind died down, they looked back to the balcony to see Typhoon's sihlouette slowly disappearing into the sky. Celestia gave a longing sigh, making the younger sister turn to her.

"Miss him already, sister?" Luna asked, smirking. The Princess of Day only gave a nod.

"He was so... _powerful_. I don't think I've ever felt anything even _close_ to him." Celestia sighed longingly for that feeling again, even though she just woke up from it. This got Luna going again, but with Typhoon already gone on his quest, there was no point. The Princess of the Night decided to take her leave.

She remembers Celestia bringing mares, stallions, and sometimes, even some of her royal guards to her room to satisfy her back before her banishment. She even heard the nickname the guards came up with.

"Seems that Molestia has returned." Luna sighed, walking down the great hallways.

Back in her room, Celestia took the moment to ponder over who in particular would best suit her desires.

Most of the lower ranking guards would become nervous and wuss out like fillies, so that left the high ranking guards, some of which she came to befriend over time. That and the higher ranking guards work in the higher parts of the palace than that of the lower ranks. The Captain; Shining Armor was already out of the question, not only because he's married to her niece, but also because that makes him her nephew. However, his First Lieutenant, Maximus, also stands out from the rest. Then again, she _is_ the ruler of all of Equestria. She can have anypony she wants.

"So many options." Celestia sighed, laying down on her comfortable bed, pondering on who she should... well... molest first.

XXXXX

Typhoon made it back to Ponyville at top speed, slowing to a cruising speed once he made it and started circling around.

As he flew circled around, looking for a place to land, he recieved many waves and greetings from the ponies down below, which he greeted back with a wave.

While circling, his eagle vision picked up Pinkie Pie waving at him excitedly as ever, motioning for him to land by her. Complying, he dove down toward her, pulling up at the last few seconds and landed behind her. Turning around, he gave the hyperactive pony a friendly smile.

"Hey Pinkie Pie. Whaddya need?" Typhoon asked.

"I need _you_, silly! C'mon! I've got a surprise for you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, pretty much dragging the beast several times her size and weight by his tail to Sugarcube Corner.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the Mane Six, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and a number of other ponies were in Sugarcube Corner, having just finished setting up for a surprise party. The lights were of and everyone was now waiting for Typhoon and Pinkie Pie to get here.

"Like, where are they? We've been waiting here since like, forever!" Daimond Tiara complained in her snooty, stuck-up voice.

"Oh, jus' calm down, Dahmon' Tiara. Tahphoon an' Pinkie Pie'll be here soon." Applebloom assured.

"Yeah, Diamond Tiara, just be patient." Sweetie Belle added. The spoiled filky just groaned, but did as told. Ever since the Cutie Mark Crusaders got their cutie marks, the insults ceased and the hatchet was buried between them and Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon was more of a follower, so once Diamond Tiara stopped the insults, she did as well.

Soon enough, there were footsteps and clops that sounded just on the other side of the front door. Everyone frantically, but quietly took cover behind counters and tables.

"Alright everypony, get ready." Twilight whispered over the crowd as everypony focused on the door.

XXXXX

"Alright Typhoon, all ya gotta do is open the door." Pinkie Pie instructed as the dragon just nodded and slowly opened the door, oblivious to the ponies already inside, waiting for him. As soon as he walked inside, the lights flickered on and then everypony popped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everypony shouted, making the supposedly fearless dragon spring up like a startled cat. Rainbow Dash, who was over by a nearby table, collapsed in a fit of laugher, having seen his reaction.

He managed to regain his bearings after a moment once his heart went back down his throat. Ignoring Rainbow Dash's laughter, Typhoon turned to Pinkie Pie.

"What's all this?" Typhoon asked, looking around to see all kinds of party decorations.

"It's your welcoming surprise party! Do you like it?!" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down for his response.

"I gotta say I was definitely surprised." Typhoon commented. Pinkie Pie giggled as she hopped off towards the cake. Typhoon just watched her go before he heard his name being called. Turning around, being careful of his tail, he saw Twilight walking up to him.

"Oh hey Twilight. What's up?" Typhoon greeted, giving a smile.

"Luna wanted me to show to your new house after the party." Twilight explained, smiling as well.

"Oh yeah, she did tell me about it. But for now, how about we enjoy the party?" Typhoon suggested.

"Gladly." Twilight replied as the two walked toward the crowd of ponies.

Over the course of the party, Typhoon took the chance to greet and befriend the ponies at the party. The CMC were friendly and easy to talk to. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were a little snooty, but they were still friendly nonetheless. He recieved friendly greetings along with some of the mares getting a little flirtacious. Two of which; Aloe and Lotus, were no exception.

Aloe was was the more outgoing (and flirtacious) of the two, brushing up against him as they talked, and even offering an appointment at their spa for some 'fun'. Typhoon assumed it was just a regular spa treatment, so he just accepted and said he'd be there later. Lotus was the shy one, often looking away, blushing when Aloe did something flirtacious.

After talking with them, he realized the party was finally coming to a close with many of the ponies leaving, yawning and tired. He heard Twilight call for him over by the door, so he headed outside to meet her.

"Hey Typhoon. Ready to go?" Twilight asked. The dragon simply nodded as they started off to his new house and base of operations. With the thought in mind that this is where he'll have his affairs, he wondered if Twilight knew about his assignment. Did Luna tell her about it, or just told her to show Typhoon to his house? Either way, he'd have to think about it later since they were already there.

"We're here." Twilight announced as they stopped, allowing Typhoon to take it all in.

The house was a small mansion with a large door, dark blue coloring, and had two floors. The second floor had a large, angled shutter pointing out from the house, presumably access in and out while flying.

"Nice. I'm gonna go unpack. I'll see you later." Typhoon said before heading inside, Twilight heading off to her own house to catch up on some studying.

**There you have it. Chapter 5. I was planning on adding Spike into the mix later on, but I'll leave that decision to the audience to decide. Also; you think Twilight should know about his quest? If so or if not, tell me. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always; have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. Due to popular demand, Spike will be added to the cause later on in the story, and Twilight will have knowledge of Typhoon's mission. How she talks to him about it, I don't know yet. Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy...**

Chapter 6

After about an hour of looking around his new house, Typhoon was finally on his way to the La Te Da Spa, carrying a small sack of bits.

As he was circling overhead, looking for the Spa, his mind drifted back to Aloe and Lotus. Aloe was the more flirty one out of the two, and he figures the Spa will be a good place to start. If they'll be feeling all over him, that'll be the _perfect_ place to start.

After a minute, he finally found the Spa near the perimeter of the town. Grinning, the dragon flew down for an appointment.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at said spa, the twins Aloe and Lotus were getting their last appointment for the night ready.

Aloe was in the sauna, getting the heater going. It'll be a few minutes until it's ready for use; about twenty minutes at least, perfect time for a massage treatment while it heats up. Satisfied, the blue maned pink pony headed to the massage room.

While Aloe was on her way to the massage room, Lotus was already there, preparing a massage table. This table was one of the larger ones, made for their larger patrons. As she was laying down a towel, she was completely oblivious to the pink pony entering the room. As Aloe continued to sneak up on her sister, a mischievous smirk grew on her face. When she was right behind Lotus, she threw her arms around her, shouting 'Boo.'. The resulting squeak from her sister was replaced by a moan of pleasure.

Lotus then turned around so she was facing her sister, leaning back on the table as Aloe drew closer to her soft lips, their bodies radiating hear as they were but millimeters away from touching. However, just before their lips would meet in a passionate kiss, they were interrupted by a flapping of wings, followed by a thud that sounded just outside of their front door.

"That's him!" Aloe exclaimed with excitement as the two hopped back to their hooves and headed to the front door of the spa. They were a bit disappointed that they couldn't finish their little session before he arrived, but were still excited nonetheless to find that Typhoon had arrived, Aloe more so than Lotus.

When Typhoon opened the door and walked inside, he was greeted by two beautiful mares, one pink with a blue mane and the other blue with a pink mane, both with deep azure eyes. Both of the beautiful beauticians had bright smiles gracing their faces.

"Good to see you two again, Lotus and do we start?" Typhoon asked after putting the small sack of bits by their hooves.

The two sisters simply motioned with their hooves towards the massage table in the other room. Grinning, the silver dragon complied and walked over to the location that will start their long night together.

XXXXX

Twilight was getting ready for bed when her mind drifted back to what Luna told her. Well, what she urged Luna into telling her.

XXXXX(Earlier Today)XXXXX

_After the others headed off after waking up from the sleepover, Twilight was busy reshelving books in the library when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she headed over to the door to answer it, but who was on the other side of the door was a major shock and surprise._

_In the door stood Princess Luna in all her glory, smiling down at Twilight. The lavender pony, instead of bowing like any other pony, she only grew a smile._

_"Luna, what a pleasant surprise." Twilight greeted._

_"Likewise, Twilight Sparkle. We have come to make a simple request of thou." Luna explained, getting straight to the point._

_"Oh? What is it?" Twilight asked._

_"Fair Typhoon will be returning to Ponyville this afternoon. We have already prepared a house for him, and we will need thou to show him said house when he arrives." the Princess of the Night informed, Twilight nodding as she went, letting it all sink in._

_"May I ask why?" Twilight asked, her curiosity growing. _

_"This is a private matter, Twilight Sparkle. All we require of you is that you show him his new home." Luna replied, trying desperately to end the conversation there, but if Twilight is one thing, she is persistent. _

_The argument lasted a few minutes longer before the alicorn finally gave in._

_"Alright, fine, but the words we will speak shoul never be repeated. Does thou understand?" Luna asked, narrowing her teal eyes, emphasizing how serious this matter is. After Twilight initiated a Pinkie Promise, the Princess of the Night spoke up again._

_"The previous night, we have sent Fair Typhoon on an assignment. Tell me, Twilight Sparkle; have you noticed the decrease in the percentage of colts?" Luna asked, Twilight nodding slowly after thinking about it for a few moments. Luna then proceeded to tell Twilight about his assignment and what he needs and intends to do. After she finished, Luna vanished in a flash of indigo after a quick goodbye, leaving the lavender unicorn with many unanswered questions._

XXXXX(The Present)XXXXX

Twilight let the questions bounce around in her head as she headed to her bed, across from Spike, who had his own bed. How many mares will he have affairs with? How long will he keep this up? How many fillies are lesbians? Does Celestia know about this? Will Luna get Spike involved? All of these questions continued to bounce around in her head as she laid herself down on her bed. For all she know, he could be having as affair right now.

She imagined his large, powerful frame climbing on top of her, ready to thrust her like no tomorrow. Just the thought sent shivers down her spine.

Getting comfortable, Twilight pushed the lustful thoughts out of her mind and prepared herself for sleep.

XXXXX

"Aghhhh, that's the spot." Typhoon groaned as Aloe gave a cute giggle and continued to massage his lower back while Lotus worked on his upper back, just under his wings which were spread out, allowing them full access to his smooth, scaly back.

Lotus then continued upward, reaching the base of his wings. As soon she laid her soft, skilled hooves near the base of his wings, Typhoon arched his back, holding in the moan that threatened to escape. Lotus' ears perked at the sudden reaction as she giggled and continued to massage the sensitive area.

"Oh, you like that?" Lotus whispered in his ear, receiving only a silent nod in response. Typhoon had his eyes closed at the heavenly feeling. He could feel all the tension built up over time just melting away with each rub on his back.

While Lotus was massaging his sensitive area of his back, Aloe decided to move even lower, down to the back of his hips and began working around that area, moving dangerously close to his steadily growing pride. Typhoon knew he was getting aroused, and in an effort to speed things up, the dragon's long tail slowly made its way inbetween Aloe's hind legs. It wasn't long until the tip brushed up against the beautiful beautician's already moistened marehood.

Aloe squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact as she looked down to find out it was his tail that touched her in her most intimate of places, then past Lotus, who gave her a look of concern, to the dragon's face to find that his relaxed face grew a smirk. Instead of feeling offended by the arousing touch, Aloe grew a smirk of her own before reaching under his relaxed form, wrapping a hoof around the dragon's throbbing pride.

Typhoon popped his eyes open and looked back at the pink pony, who gave a wink, making the dragon grin before he slid off of the comfortable massage table. Lotus gasped once she saw her sister's hoof wrapped around the dragon's massive pride. She looked back at her sister with widened eyes as Aloe began to lead the dragon to the sauna, her hoof still wrapped around his dragonhood.

"Aloe, a-are you sure about this?" Lotus asked nervously, being sure to keep her voice low as she walked by Aloe. She saw the dragon's pride, and she didn't know if she could handle him. Aloe nodded in reply.

"Don't worry, Lotus. Besides, it'll be fun." Aloe added as the three walked into the spa.

"I don't know, Aloe. I think I'll sit this out." Lotus said, looking down. Aloe just gave an understanding nod before grinning again.

"Then just watch us, sis." Aloe said as she walked up to Typhoon, who was laying across one of the benches on his back, resting on his elbows. Lotus went over to the now active heater, and threw a bucket of water on it, sending fresh, hot steam across the room, further dimming the already dim light. She then sat on her haunches on a nearby bench and watched as the pink form of her sister crawled on top of the much larger, silver form of their patron. The blue pony watched intently.

Aloe got herself into a six-nine position on top of Typhoon and gave a soft lick up his long, hard shaft as he started to lick around her moistened entrance, recieving a soft moan of pleasure from the pink pony. As Lotus continued to watch, she could feel the heat rising in her nether regions. She couldn't help but touch herself.

Aloe then proceeded to slowly take as much length of him as she could into her mouth, which was just over half. A groan of delight sounded from Typhoon as he started to slide his long, powerful tongue into her cave, savoring her sweet flavor. Aloe let out a loud, muffled moan in pure pleasure as the forked tongue went deeper and deeper until it couldn't go any further. Typhoon then started to wildly explore her inner flesh, frantically moving side to side, up and down, in and out, anything to pleasure the pony on top of him. Aloe muffled her moans as she continued to pleasure the dragon by taking in his pride and violently massaging it with her soft tongue, resulting in groans from the dragon. Lotus couldn't take her eyes away from the erotic sight. The blue pony unconsciously spread her hind legs and began to rub her dripping entrance with a hoof.

Aloe's climax was quickly approaching, so she proceeded to hungry lick, savor, and engulf his massive member until it finally came. Lotus threw her head up and screamed in pleasure as ultimate satisfaction hit her. Sweet nectar squirted out of her cave and splashed the entirety of Typhoons face, which he licked up with his long, blue tongue. However, the beauty wasn't finished yet, and neither was the beast. Climbing off of the dragon about four times her size, Aloe walked over to one of the nearby benches, her glistening body showing off her beautiful curves. She rested her fore hooves on the bench, sticking out her curvy behind towards Typhoon, her dripping wet entrance just begging to fill her. The dragon's maw was now drooling as Aloe slowly shook her flanks side to side, his eyes following, like a hungry dog with a piece of meat dangling in front of him. To see her sister lure the dragon towards her in such an erotic way made Lotus' nether regions grow hotter and hotter as she continued to watch the predator close in on its prey.

Typhoon climbed over his prey as the tip of his pride poked her entrance. Just thinking about his shear size made Aloe shudder in anticipation. Her breaths grew faster as the tip of his member started to enter her. Aloe gave a loud, unmuffled moan as his length started to go deeper and deeper into her hot, fleshy cave. Her moans grew louder and louder as her walls were stretched farther and farther, and when his pride went deep enough to touch her womb, Aloe screamed out in delight and ecstasy. Typhoon then slowly pulled out and went back in, starting a steady rhythm that quickly grew faster and faster with every turn. The sight was all but too much to bare. Her sister screaming out in pure pleasure and delight as she was completely dominated by the powerful dragon several times her size. Getting up onto her hooves, Lotus walked over to the affair. She placed herself on her back in front of Aloe, spreading her hind legs, exposing her moist, delicious flower. Aloe wasted no time at all in diving inbetween her hind legs, into her moistened depths. Lotus screamed out at how sudden the action was, but she began to feel the intense pleasure wash over her body. Lotus then felt something warm, wet, and smooth brush against her lips. She opened her eyes just in time to see Typhoon's lips roughly connect with hers in a most passionate way. His smooth, scaly lips interlocked with her warm, soft lips as they opened their mouths to allow their tongues to interact in their linked environments. Their tongues savored one another's flavor as they fought for dominance. After a brief battle, Typhoon's much longer and more powerful tongue was the victor as Lotus was forced down to the bench, her moans growing louder and longer.

All three of their climaxes were fast approaching, which caused the intensity of their affair to escalate. Typhoon's speed and power went into overdrive, which in turn, caused Aloe to eat out her sister's delicious flower with more ferocity, which in turn, intensified the passionate kiss between Lotus and Typhoon. After another minute, all of their climaxes hit them, causing all three of them to break apart.

Aloe and Lotus pulled away from their oral affairs to scream out as their entrances squirted out more sweet juices while Typhoon pulled out of Aloe and roared out as his climax caused his pride to shoot out white gold in several consecutive jets, drenching both sisters. The room was filled with heavy breathing as the sisters crawled out from under the dragon and then got up off the bench and tiredly exited the sauna.

XXXXX(Thirty Minutes Later)XXXXX

Both Aloe and Lotus stood side by side in the lobby as they smiled brightly, waving goodbye to Typhoon as the dragon waved back before walking out of the spa and taking off into the night sky.

"That was fun." Aloe sighed contently as Lotus nodded in agreement.

"Though I didn't get the chance like you did." Lotus added, sighing in disappointment. She really wanted to feel his massive size pound her until she screamed.

"Maybe next time, sis." Aloe assured as she picked up the small sack of bits and together, the two sisters headed out of the spa to their house for some much needed rest.

**Hello all. Chapter 6 up and posted. Tell me what you think about Trixie being in the story. All reviews will be rewarded with further chapters. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll. I was thinking about dedicating Chapter 8 and/or 9 to Celestia and her affairs since I bought up Molestia in Chapter 4. If you guys and girls don't know, Molestia is a dubbed name for Celestia given when flirting or having sexual intercourse with other ponies (In this case; dragons). It's not seen too much in fanfiction due to its high exaggeration, but it's still in some fics, though Molestia might not be mentioned directly. Ya just gotta look. There's more info in her fan labor wiki. Oh yeah, I was also contemplating on adding Gilda into the mix as well. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. Ready up...**

Chapter 7

Further into the night, in Canterlot's royal castle, Princess Celestia had just woken up.

Blinking a few times and letting out a long, quiet yawn, thr Princess of Day got out of the royal bed. Knowing the routine, Celestia walked over and opened her balcony doors, walking out into the cool night air in order to raise the sun. It was an easy, but timely task. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, the black sky illuminated into a majestic shade of orange and gold.

"Time to awake, my subjects." Celestia whispered softly, smiling as she looked over the land that she and her sister ruled and guarded. She loved all of her subjects, and she's more than sure that they love her back.

The sky continued to brighten as the sun moved higher and higher into the sky, finally rising above the horizon. With her work done, the princess headed inside and left her room to look for her sister; Princess Luna.

The halls were pretty much empty, save for the occasional guard patrolling the hallways. Luna's room was on the far end of the hallway, so the Princess of Day made her graceful trot to her sister's room.

XXXXX

Luna was in her room, on her bed, pondering to herself when she heard a light knock at her bedroom door. She already knew that it was her sister, so turning towards the door, she called out.

"Thou may enter." Luna said as Celestia opened the door and walked inside.

"Good morning, Luna. How's your special subject holding up?" Celestia asked, walking over to her sister's bed.

"Good morning, sister. We hope he is doing well. We were going to check on him shortly." Luna explained, getting up and getting off her bed.

"Ah. So how are you going to deal with the younger population?" Celestia asked.

"What does thou mean by that?" Luna asked, confused.

"If your intervention will affect the future of Equestria, didn't it ever occur to you that the younger population will have an important role, and that Typhoon is a little too big for a young mare to handle?" Celestia explained. Luna rubbed her chin, pondering at that notion.

"Thou does have a point, but where will we find a subject that shares the requirements?" Luna asked, looking towards her sister.

"Well, Twilight's assistant; Spike would be a good subject for the task." Celestia suggested.

"But Spike is involved with Rariry, is he not?" Luna inquired. It didn't take a genius to see that they were a little more than friends with the playful vibes they make towards one another from time to time.

"It is true that the two are now more than friends, yes, but they're still not romantically involved." Celestia informed, giving the chance to think it over. If Spike were to assist Typhoon in his sexual revolt, then the duration of their campaign could change from long-term to relatively short-term. Seeing it as a benefit, Luna spoke again.

"This could be a major benefit to our cause. We will talk to Spike immediately." Luna said before teleporting away to look for the purple dragon, leaving Celestia to exit her room for royal duties.

XXXXX

Typhoon was flying back to his house after breakfast in the Everfree Forest, which consisted of a few rabbits. He loved gems almost as much as Spike, but a dragon needs more then just emeralds and rubies.

As he glided down towards his residence, he saw a silhouette through one of the windows. Curious as to who it was, he dove down towards the large, open shutter on the second floor.

Luna was currently in Typhoon's living room, pacing back and forth, waiting for him until she heard flapping. She looked up to the shutter to see Typhoon fly in, landing in front of her.

"Where has thou been all morning?" Luna demanded.

"Relax, Luna. I was just out for breakfast. Some hay fries. What do you need?" Typhoon asked after a nicely said lie. He had no idea how she'd react to him eating meat. Probably not as bad as the rest of Ponyville would, but still not good.

"Thou will not be able to cause this uprising alone. Thou will need help." Luna explained, getting straight to the point, stopping her pacing. She was curious as to why he was up at such an early hour, but that was beside the point.

"What kind of help?" Typhoon asked.

"Thou is too... big for the population of younger, smaller mares. Thou will need as they say, a sidekick. Someone that can handle the young mares." Luna explained, blushing slightly at the explanation.

Typhoon thout it over. He definitely is too big for the young mares such as the ones near Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo's age, and he had a good idea of who this sidekick would be.

"So who did you have in mind?" Typhoon asked.

"The assistant of Twilight Sparkle. Spike." Luna replied. She noticed that they get along very well, so that in it of itself is a major benefit.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him later today." Typhoon said.

"We were on our way to talk to him after checking in with you." Luna explained.

"In that case, I'll be on my hunt." Typhoon said as he spread his great wings again, preparing to take flight. Luna nodded in acknowledgement.

"Be sure to check back with your progress by the week's end. Goodbye, fair Typhoon." Luna said before vanishing again in a flash of indigo. Now alone, Typhoon took off again to look for the next pony on his 'To-do' list.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Spike was in the library, reshelving books, much to his disliking. Twilight was already gone, saying she just needed to go out, but refusing to tell him why. Muttering something under his breath, he climbed to the top of a bookshelf and slid another book simply titled 'The Handbook' into a row of others.

"What is it with Twilight and manuals? They weigh more than I do!" Spike complained before jumping down from the bookshelf, landing with a light thud.

"*Sigh* Oh Celestia, this is so horribly dull. I hope something exciting happens around here. I don't care _what_ it is." Spike muttered to himself as he was about to head outside for some fresh air. However, just as he reached for the door knob, his wish was answered as there was a strong gust of wind, followed by a bright flash of indigo. After the flash died, there stood Princess Luna in all her glory.

"P-princess Luna!" Spike almost shouted in surprise as he immediately bowed in respect. The Princess of the Night only chuckled before walking up to the purple dragon.

"There is no need for formalities, fair Spike. We have only come to make a request of thee." Luna explained, getting right to the point. Standing up, Spike gave a confused look. A request? Why would a royal princess would need him of all people?

"W-what did you need?" Spike asked nervously. A favor from the princess can't be an easy one. Luna then began to explain the situation to Spike and his role in the sexual uprising. Spike's face was one of surprise and bewilderment as everything began to sink in. Throughout the explanation, Luna kept a straight face, and as she finished, Spike took a deep breath.

"What we ask of thou is not considered easy, but if you will accept, we will be in your eternal debt." Luna added as an afterthought.

Spike then began to ponder over his choices. Sleep around Ponyville to save Equestria, or stay in the library, shelving books for a living?

"Does thou accept our request?" Luna asked rather quickly, hopeful that he does.

After a brief moment of thought, Spike finally came to a conclusion.

"I'll do it with gusto." Spike stated, grinning.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Chemistry and World History is a pain in my ass. Everytime I think I finally bounce back after finishing a project, something else just comes up that requires me to stay before and after school. I say f*** it all. Anyway, tell me what you all think about Gilda. I'm open to other suggestions as well. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, further reviews will be rewarded with further chapters. Have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my loyal subjects. To the reviewer named A.B.I.; Hmmm. Some of those ideas, I can see happening later down the road. One, maybe, possibly, Two, that's could be a possibility, Five, that's already guaranteed, and Six, I'll definitely consider that one. And to WhiteDragon; I see your point. The point of this is to change the minds of the ponies, and Gilda's not a pony. I gotta think into that one. And to answer BlazingDragonLord; I might. I need to put some thought into that though. Anyway, I'll go think about it, but right now, I got a chapter to write. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. Ready up...**

Chapter 8

Twilight Sparkle was walking around Ponyville, looking for Typhoon.

Her intent is to give him a piece of her mind. If he thinks he can just sleep around Ponyville without a care in the world, he's got another thing coming. He was gone for breakfast that morning, evading Twilight's first visit to his house, but an hour had passed since then, so that's where she was headed.

As the lavender unicorn was nearing the dragon's residence, she heard flapping overhead. She looked up to see the dragon she was looking for circling his house. Once he circled around the front of the house, he dove down, flying into the open shutter.

"Now to give him a piece of my mind." Twilight said before trotting over to the front door.

Upon arriving to the front door, she was going to knock, but heard commotion inside. She knew it was none of her business, and that Typhoon and whoever else was inside might get suspicious if they found out she was snooping around his house, but with her intent to go bark at Typhoon and her curiosity getting the best of her, she gently pressed one of her ears to the door and listened in on the conversation:

_"Where has thou been all morning?" _Twilight heard a voice, and judging by the archaic diction, she immediately recognized the voice as Luna.

_"Relax, Luna. I was just out for breakfast. Some hay fries. What do you need?" _

_"Thou will not be able to cause this uprising alone. Thou will need help." _Twilight raised an eyebrow. This got her curiosity going. She continued to listen.

_"What kind of help?" _Typhoon asked.

_"Thou is too... big for the population of younger, smaller mares. Thou will need as they say, a sidekick. Someone that can handle the young mares." _

_"So who did you have in mind?" _

_"The assistant of Twilight Sparkle. Spike." _Twilight gasped quietly. Why in Equestria would Luna even _consider_ Spike for such as task?

_"Alright. I'll go talk to him later today." _Typhoon said.

_"We were on our way to talk to him after checking in with you." _

_"In that case, I'll be on my hunt."_ Typhoon said which made Twilight even angrier. Is this just some sort of _game_ to him? Does he even_ care_ who he has affairs with?

_"Be sure to check back with your progress by the week's end. Goodbye, fair Typhoon." _

There was then a flash of indigo behind the doorway, signalling that Luna had left. Twilight then took the opportunity and raised her hoof to the door, but just before she was about to knock, she heard Typhoon already flying out of the shutter above. Before Twilight had a chance to yell out to get his attention, he was gone in a gust of wind. Huffing, the lavender unicorn decided to trot off back to the library.

XXXXX

As Twilight was headed back to the library, Spike had just headed out of the library after talking to Luna.

After he accepted to take part in saving Equestria, she informed him of some of the fillies in need of his... guidance, so to speak, and told him to simply talk to them. How he was supposed to get fillies in bed just by talking to them was beyond him, but if the Princess of the Night says so, he's not one to retort.

Applebloom? She doesn't seem like the best to start with. She's not as arrogant as Scootaloo or Diamond Tiara, and he can't use that to his advantage, and she's been getting a little too friendly with Scootaloo, but with a little experience, he can find a way to get Applebloom to change her mind.

Sweetie Belle has been showing above friendly signs towards him, and she's almost, almost as beautiful as her sister. She's too valuable and risky to lose as a friend. Nuff said.

Scootaloo is almost like Rainbow Dash in every way, and might swing the same way as well. She's more of a follower, and that could be to Spike's advantage, but from what Luna told him, he has to get her while the gettin is good. She could taint the intended long-term effect, but he needs experience before he deals with her.

Diamond Tiara is a tricky one. She was a friend to Spike and the crusaders, but she was still her snooty, stuck up self. He'd have to work past that, and to do that, he'd need experience in dealing with young fillies.

Silver Spoon seems like the best place to start. She was a friend, and she was the more submissive one out of her and Diamond Tiara. That's a twofer, and that might help with Diamond Tiara when the time comes. With anxious intent, Spike headed to the gray filly's residence.

XXXXX

Typhoon was flying around the town, waving and greeting as he passed over the ponies down below.

As he flew, he pondered at who he should see next.

He guessed that Rainbow Dash would take some time, given her brash and tomboyish attitude. She seems like the lesbian type, and that could be bad news for his and Spike's uprising.

'That is, if he even agrees.' Typhoon thought as he was nearing town square. He had to quell her for his uprising to have the long-run effect, but he'd need more time to better himself before he's able to fully change Rainbow's outlook on sex. He played hooky during the dragon migration a few years ago, and he got some of the basics to appealing to a female, but Rainbow Dash will take a bit of work.

Rarity was already out of the question, given the fact that she and Spike seem a little more than friends. At least, that's how he sees it.

Twilight was the same as Rarity; she was close to Spike, and it would be wrong for him to have an affair with her.

Fluttershy is by far out of the question. Even though he managed to get her over her fear of him, he doesn't think that she anywhere near ready for any kind of action, especially with him. That's self-explanatory, given her sweet persona. She probably don't even know what sex is let alone ever kissing anyone, or even touching herself. Just the thought of taking the innocence of a fully untouched mare had him going for a sec. Her sweet voice moaning and screaming to stop, go harder, maybe even both. He could only imagine how incredibly tight she must be. He doubt he could even fit if he tried. After his foot nicked the top of a chimney, he snapped out of his daydream and caught his train of thought.

To his knowledge, Applejack was a little competitive, meaning he could use that to his advantage, but also seemed somewhat flirtacious back at the sleepover. She would likely be at the apple orchard, 'apple bucking' as she calls it. She did seem to have a lot of power in her frame, especially in her legs. Typhoon wondered how useful those legs would be later. She's an option.

That left Pinkie Pie. He had no idea what to expect out of the ecstatic party pony. She could have no sexual experience whatsoever, or be a sexual mistress. When it involves Pinkie Pie, to his knowledge, anything is possible. Sugarcube Corner was closer, but he doesn't think he's ready to confront Pinkie Pie yet. Banking left, he flew off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

**Aaaaaand Chapter Eight fried, dyed, and laid to the side. There's the ponies that will more than likely be in an affair later in the story, but I'm open to other suggestions. If you want to share a sub-plot or simply have an idea or suggestion you want seen later in the story, talk to me through PM and we'll make something happen. I still need to think about some sub-plots I myself will add, so enjoy, and as always, reviews will always be rewarded with further chapters. Have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my little ponies. How ya doin? Good? Good. I'll accept 3 OCs at this time. I'll post the criteria on my profile after this chapter is up, and I'm only accepting OCs through that criteria and only through PM. I might or might not be able to make accepted OCs main characters, but they'll definitely be in the story, and for the love of Celestia, keep them realistic, but put effort. Being a pegasus, unicorn, earth pony, a griffon, or a dragon already gives plenty of benefits. And above all, have fun making them. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy...**

Chapter 9

Spike was walking through the streets of Ponyville, headed to Silver Spoon's residence.

He grew more and more nervous with each passing second, starting to reconsider his decision.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have considered doing this. What if Silver Spoon says no? If we go through with it, what next? Agh, all this is giving me a headache!'_ Spike exclaimed in his mind. He let the wave of nervousness and anxiety wash over and calm before taking a deep breath and thinking over his predicament again.

_'Alright Spike, get a grip. All Luna said was talk to her. Shouldn't be too hard. You got this, Spike.'_ Spike encouraged himself as he continued on his way to Silver Spoon's residence.

Upon nearing the front door to her house, he checked his breath, cracked his joints, and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothin." Spike mumbled before giving the elaborate front door of the mansion three solid knocks and then waited. It wasn't until a minute later that the door opened, revealing Silver Spoon in all her glory. Her coat was a gleaming, stainless shade of blue-gray, her light gray mane was neat with not a single strand of hair out of place, and her stylish glasses were fixed neatly on her face, her lavender eyes gleaming behind them. This young mare was truly a sight to behold. Spike could barely find the right words.

"H-h-hey, S-silver Spoon." Spike studdered as nervous as ever, rubbing the back of his neck, lost in her eyes.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" the young, gray mare asked, looking back up at the dragon, surprised to see the purple reptile at her doorstep. Spike grew like all his other pony peers, but he still typically stood on two legs, making him much taller than ponies his age.

"Oh nothing, just came to ask if you wanted to uh, hang out. You know, walk, talk, that kind of stuff." Spike explained. Silver Spoon looked down, considering the offer. Spike grew nervous. If he had sweat glands, he'd be sweating bullets at the moment, but his nervousness turned to excitement when Silver Spoon looked back up, a grin on her soft features.

"Alright. Let's head to town square!" Silver Spoon beamed, shutting the door with her hind leg and walking off. Smiling ear to ear in victory, Spike walked with his soon to be first towards the town square.

XXXXX

Typhoon was flying over Sweet Apple Acres when his vision picked up a red speck by a tree. Identified as Big Mac, Typhoon flew down to greet him.

Landing by the apple apple tree Big Mac was bucking, he walked up to the earth pony. Big Mac was only a foot shorter than Typhoon at their full height, and his torso was just as wide. They don't call Big Mac for nothin.

"Hey Big Mac, is Applejack around here?" Typhoon asked as the big red Stallion faced him.

"Eyyyup." Big Mac replied before pointing a forehoof towards a hill where the small, orange silhouette of Applejack was at work apple bucking.

"Thanks." Typhoon said as he scooped up a fresh apple off the ground with his tail fin and dropped it in the cart before flying off towards the hil Applejack was working on.

Upon getting there, Applejack looked up at him as she heard the beats of his wings.

"Well howdy, Tahphoon! Whatcha need?" Applejack asked, carrying the basket full of fresh apples to the apple cart.

"Nothing, just stopped by to say hi." Typhoon replied, landing next to the apple cart.

"Oh, well ah'm doin fine. Think you can help pull the cart?" Applejack asked before Typhoon nodded and hooked himself in before pulling the cart off towards the barn. It would usually take her and Big Mac together to move a large cart filled past the brim with apples, but Typhoon's well capable, though he had to put some effort into going up and down hills.

As they finally made it to the barn, Typhoon undid the straps and stretched, his tail slowly swinging about. Applejack couldn't help but look him up and down. Solid muscle stretched under those steely silver scales, his powerful build showing off all it can offer. Applejack couldn't help but imagine him over her, and vice versa.

That was until his tail struck Applejack's flank, resulting in a startled yelp from the farm pony. She looked towards his stretching form to see a smirk on his scaly lips. This caused the Element of Honesty to grow a smirk of her own.

"Ah reckon ya think ya can take this bull by the horns." Applejack challenged, walking up towards him.

"This dragon will dominate the bull." Typhoon retorted, opening his eyes, retracting from his stretching position.

"Well let's find out, then." Applejack concluded. Typhoon could smell her heat as she neared him, lust steadily growing in her eyes.

"Well if you're so eager, then let's." Typhoon suggested before they headed into the empty barn, locking the doors.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in town square, Spike and Silver Spoon were walking along the beaten road, conversing.

"So Spike, what made you want to come talk to me all of a sudden?" Silver Spoon asked, looking towards Spike as they walked.

"Well, after the feud between, you, Diamond Tiara and the crusaders ended, I thought it'd be nice to finally get to know you." Spike replied casually, telling half the truth.

"Oh. Well it was pretty crazy when you look back at it I guess." Silver said, Spike nodding in agreement.

As they continued walking, Silver Spoon felt a gradually growing heat between her hind legs. She couldn't take her eyes off of the purple dragon. Her eyes were glued to his body, particularly the region inbetween his strong, reptilian legs. She could only guess what the dragon was hiding, and with her desire getting the best of her, there was only one way to find out.

"You want to head back to my place?" the grey mare asked, a pink flush appearing on her cheeks. Spike froze with wide eyes at what was just asked of him. Had he heard that correctly?

"Huh?" Spike asked, bewildered.

"I _said_ did you want to come back to my place?" Silver repeated, blushing herself at what she asked of him. It took a moment for Spike to fully digest it before he replied.

"Uhh, sure." Spike agreed nervously as the two headed back to the mare's house. His mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour. Luna wasn't lying when all he needed to do was talk. He already started to feel his starved pride growing. Spike was ready to help save Equestria.

XXXXX

Back at the barn, Applejack had just locked the barn doors from the inside, leaving her and Typhoon alone. Tossing the key to the ground, the farm pony walked up to the dragon.

"If ya still think ya can take this bull by the horns, by all means, try." Applejack said as the dragon closed the distance between them.

"So you still want to find out what a dragon can do." Typhoon said as he began to circle her.

"Ah reckon ah do." Applejack shot back, her eyes following his form before he circled behind her. As he hid so, he got a good view of her moistened, swollen lips, begging for pleasure. Typhoon's mind became clouded as lust started to take over. His pride started to slide out of its scaly sheath.

"Then prepare yourself." came Typhoon's reply as he moved his head behind her almost dripping marehood. With a long whiff, he took in the scent of her alluring entrance and breathed warm, moist air against her entrance, followed by an experimental lick. Applejack shuddered in delight at the warm, fleshy organ against her sensitive area, but foreplay won't cut it.

"Just get on with it." Applejack breathed, even wetter than before. The dragon only obliged as he grabbed the much smaller farm pony and turned her over, laying her down on her back. The dragon then crawled over her, using his long, smooth, powerful tongue and licked up her body, up the side of her neck, and stopped over her lips as the two engaged in a passionate kiss. Applejack wrapped her hooves around the dragon's neck intensifying it with each passing second. His tongue brushed against her teeth, begging for entrance. The farm pony obliged as she opened her mouth, allowing the intruding tongue to interact with hers. The two tasted each other, savoring one another's flavor, but after the greeting, the oral organs immediately became hostile towards each other as they fought for dominance over both mouths. The conflict lasted for several minutes until Applejack had to break for air.

"Wow." Applejack panted, out of breath. "That *Pant* was sumthin."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Typhoon whispered in her ear before fully crawling over her, his fully erect, throbbing pride just above her moist, swollen lips. Applejack's breath quickened in anticipation at the sight of his massive member. He began to skirt around her entrance, sending shivers down the farm pony's back. Her body begged for satisfaction and had the overwhelming need to be filled. He continued to tease her for just the right amount of time before finally giving her what her body lusted for.

Without hesitation, Typhoon moved his hips forward, his pride slowly entering the starved marehood. Applejack moaned softly as he speared deeper and deeper into her wet, fleshy cave. Once Typhoon was in as far as he could go, Applejack moaned loudly in response. Typhoon then began to slowly pull himself out, only to force himself back in, starting a steady rhythm. With each thrust, Applejack squeaked and moaned. The barn was filled with heavy breathing and light moans for the first few moments until Typhoon began to add more and more power, resulting in louder moans. Soon enough, Typhoon was pumping in and out of Applejack with excessive speed and power, loud moans and screams sounding from the farm pony as a result. Applejack threw her head back, her bright, green eyes wide open as she was pounded without relent. Her forehooves dug at the dirt before the dragon's powerful claws pinned them down, holding her in place. He'll show her just how powerful a dragon is. He began to push all cylinders into overdrive, speed and power increasing exponentially.

After several more minutes, Typhoon began to slow down, exhaustion taking hold. Applejack looked back up to the panting dragon, panting herself.

"Tired, are we?" Applejack asked, a smirk growing across her face.

"You can say that." Typhoon replied, his breath calming down. That was all Applejack needed to hear before she flipped them over so she was on top. All those years of herding had taught her well.

Typhoon stared in surprise and amazement at how a pony not even one third his size or weight was possibly able to flip them over. This'll be a definite fight for dominance.

An earth pony's natural gift is stamina, and now it was time to wear this dragon out. Smirking, Applejack swung her head to the side, her stetson hat flying off of her head, allowing her blonde mane freedom. She moved her head down to Typhoon's so they were nose to nose.

"Now it's time ta show ya how a bull starts buckin'." Applejack said, hunger in her eyes as she lowered herself onto the dragon, her moan combined with his groan. Applejack didn't even start slowly. Being that they were already at it, there was no reason to. She began to bounce up and down on him, her exceptionally powerful legs adding more power. Typhoon's maw hung slightly as he closed his eyes, leaving Applejack to do all the work. She then used a hoof to pull his head towards her before leaning down and kissing him hard on the lips. She didn't waste any time, as she was as hungry for him as he was for her. Their tongues danced around, savoring each other's flavor once more. She had a lot more skill at kissing than he originally thought, and so it was an even battle of skill versus size ans strength.

Applejack then broke the kiss to save breath. She began to trail kisses down his jawline, over his neck, down his pecs, every powerful muscle rippling and reacting as her lips met his scales. He slowly started to move his claws up to grab her sides to apply his own force, but they were forcefully slammed back down, curtasy of Applejack's hooves. He already had his shot at dominating her, and now it was her turn, and she wasn't done yet. She started moving forward and back instead of up and down, groans of ecstacy and pleasure sounding from the mythological creature.

Soon enough, they felt ultimate satisfaction fast approaching. Typhoon raised his head so their emerald eyes met. Just before their climaxes hit them, their lips met, muffling their would-be loud moan and roar, their juices mixing together in side of her, most of it oozing out and dripping onto the ground below. After their satisfaction ended, they broke the kiss, both panting heavily. Applejack pulled herself off of him before she collapsed on his chest.

"So *Pant* who won?" Typhoon breathed, looking down at her.

"Don't know. We'll jus' hafta decide later." Applejack replied before exhaustion overtook them and they fell asleep, not waking for the next couple of hours.

XXXXX

About half an hour ago, Spike and Silver Spoon returned to her mansion.

Spike was heading up the staircase, on his way to her room where she was awaiting him. Spike's breathing increased from the anxiety. His heart started raced in anticipation as he walked down the hallway.

Silver Spoon herself was anxiously waiting on her bed. Heat quickly built up in her body as she heard Spike's footsteps coming closer to her door.

Spike stopped at her door.

_'This is it.'_ Spike thought, taking a deep breath. He cracked his claws and then reached for the door knob, turning it on slowly opening the elaborate door, labeled 'Silver Spoon'.

Once his eyes rested on Silver Spoon, he froze on the spot.

The beautiful young mare was resting on her bed, on her haunches, her forehooves rested on a soft cushion, crossed in a relaxed manor. Her head was facing down, her mesmerizing lavender eyes looking up at him in innocence. Her glasses were held by her tiny muzzle, completing the perfect image Spike will remember in his mind forever. (Got this from a pic. Check it out.)

"Wow." was all Spike could say. Her perfect position, her flawless curves, her innocent look. It was just so much to take in at once. The purple dragon slowly made his way towards the bed, climbing into it, the beautiful mare waiting for him.

Silver Spoon set the glasses aside as the two crawled towards eachther

Silver Spoon's eyes were tightly shut and she was almost shivering. She was nervous. Spike felt the same way. He had dreamed of a moment like this since he started having certain thoughts. Although it wasn't the time to think, it was the time to act.

Spike felt the softness of her warm, short coat as he snaked his arms around her. She practically melted in his embrace and pushed her whole body against him. As Silver Spoon pressed her body against his, he closed his eyes and let the situation play out in his mind. Silver gave a quick, low moan as he leaned into her kiss. The texture of her lips was delicate and silky, the kind of sensation that you never want to stop feeling. Their kissing picked up in intensity pretty quickly. The floodgates had opened and the passion took over. It wasn't long before he got the opportunity to push things to the next level. He parted his lips more with each peck of their lips and Silver was doing the same, mimicking his motions as they explored the sensations. When I Spike had the chance, he dipped the tip of his tongue into her mouth. He felt her body jolt and the filly gave a tiny gasp at the intrusion. Fortunately, she didn't feel any need to halt his advances. In no time, he felt her timid little tongue greet his own. The soft organ ran up against his own, wet and curious. Easing its way into his mouth, the young pony gently tussled with his tongue. The ordeal would've lasted if they had sufficient oxygen, so they broke apart, both panting from lack of air.

Both bodies were panting, Silver Spoon more so than Spike. Their kiss was long and passionate, but that only spike the hunger for each other that was already growing from the start. Leaning onto her back, Silver Spoon spread her hind legs, exposing her newly developed marehood, swollen and starved. Spike's maw hung, saliva threatening to pour out. He looked up to her for clearance, receiving a slow nod.

He didn't need more of an invite than that. He reached down and grabbed that pert little rump in his claws. She held still and then he pushed himself downwards, slowly working into her. The heat was no less than that of fire, and her young marehood was tight like a rubber band as it stretched to accommodate him. She cried out and shut her eyes tightly as the head slipped into her. She wore a pained expression, and so he slowed a bit, the last thing he wanted was to physically harm her. Getting a little rhythm going, he pushed just the head in and out of her, to try and get her body accustomed to the intrusion. Silver Spoon began panting as her tension lifted and her body relaxed. The pain had dissipated and warmth of pleasure had replaced it as she picked up his rhythm and starting humping back against him.

Each small thrust sank his pride deeper into her winking sex, and the feeling was unimaginable. As tight as her little cave was, it was like sliding into warm satin each and every time. The little thrusts grew into full, deep pumping and Silver Spoon became more and more vocal about it. Moaning each time he entered her, her mouth constantly held agape, she occasionally called out my name. She began ti grind her hips against him, trying to get as much of him in her as possible. His claws were probably going to leave marks on her flanks as tightly as he was grasping it, using the leverage to spear his shaft into her.

He began pounding himself into her, trying to hold back as long as he could, there was no way he would come if she didn't. The sounds of the crinkling springs of the bed, and the repetitive wet slap of her matted fur against his body filled the room. Each time he slammed into her, he hilted, quite sure the tip of his pride was just barely pressing against her cervix. All her strength was depleting and Silver Spoon's legs fell limp. She stopped grinding her hips against him, allowing him to do all the work. Her mouth hung open as she screamed and moaned, drooling a bit and calling out his name.

Suddenly, Silver's lavender eyes opened wide and she squeezed her little legs around his torso. She squealed loudly as ultimate satisfaction hit her. The foal's body writhed around and her voice strained and cracked. Her marehood clenched around his tightly and her whole body shook. She cried out and a gush of fluids erupted around his member. Just afterwards, Spike felt himself climax as well. He pulled himself out of her. Groaning loudly, everything was a blur as he shot his white gold over her. Jet after jet, Silver Spoon was covered in his juices.

Exhausted, he collapsed next to her, both panting heavily, lack of energy getting the better of them as they fell asleep soon afterwards.

**Aaaand clear. By far my longest chap. Remember what I said up top and I hope you all enjoyed and as always, further reviews equals further chapters. Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. Since you all reviewed for Chapter Nine and patiently waited, I give to you all Chapter Ten. As promised, I got some OCs in the story, and they will be presented in this chapter and the next. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 10

It's Saturday morning, the end of the week.

It's been three days since Typhoon and Spike had their affairs with Applejack and Silver Spoon respectively, and three days since they joined forces in order to save Equestria from the invisible threat.

Spike was currently waiting in the library. He was slouched across the sofa, waiting for Typhoon to arrive so they can talk to Luna.

His wait was over when he heard loud flapping and then a thud that sounded outside the front door. Hopping up from the couch, Spike jogged over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side of the door was Typhoon.

"Hey Ty." Spike greeted, stepping aside to allow the other dragon inside.

"Hey Spike." Typhoon greeted back, walking inside. He looked around to find Spike was alone. "Where's Twilight?" Typhoon asked.

"Twilight and the others are on their weekly pet play date." Spike replied, heading back over to the couch where he slouched back down. Typhoon nodded in acknowledgement, laying down on his stomach, crossing his arms.

"So what now?" Typhoon asked.

"Luna told me she'd be here soon. I guess we wai-" Spike said, but was cut off by a bright flash, followed by a strong gust of wind, signalling that thy Princess of the Night hath arrived. Once the flash died away, there stood Luna in all her glory.

"Hello, Spike and Typhoon. What have thou have to report?" Luna asked, walking up towards the two. Typhoon and Spike began to explain the affairs that they had in the previous week, who could be potential threats, and how Spike spent the last three days showing Typhoon the ropes. Once they finished their report, Luna spoke up again.

"Thou is definitely making progress, but thou will have to deal with these threats as soon as thou is able." Luna explained.

"We already know that, but we need to know how." Spike replied, Typhoon nodding in agreement.

"This is long-term, so we'll have some time to think about it." Typhoon pointed out. Luna nodded and walked to the center of the library.

"If either of thou requests our assistance, simply send a letter." Luna said before disappearing again. With Luna gone, Spike turned to Typhoon, who got up from his laying position.

"So what now?" Spike asked, nothing on his mind to do.

"I'm gonna go fly around for some fresh air. Maybe I can find something that can help us with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Talk to ya later." Typhoon said before heading to the door and headed out, leaving Spike all to himself. With nothing better to do himself, he headed out of the library himself.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Luna had returned to Canterlot. She appeared in her room in the royal castle. Heading over to her bed, she flopped down on the soft, comfortable sheets, letting out a long sigh.

_'Why hello, Luna. How are we today?'_ A feminine voice echoed in the alicorn's mind. Luna's eyes shot wide open, immediately realizing who it was.

_'You!' _Luna exclaimed, but before she could continue her rant, an immense pain shot through her skull. The alicorn groaned, placing a hoof to her temple.

_'Yes Luna, _me_. Surprised?' _Nightmare Moon asked in a mocking tone.

_'How are you here?' _Luna managed to think, confused, the pain increasing with every thought.

_'Do you really think harmony can _possibly_ defeat an immortal goddess?' _Nightmare Moon asked.

"What do you want?" Luna whispered, her head throbbing. It was almost unbearable. The alicorn rolled on the bed, unable to withstand the pain for long.

_'You will find out in time, princess, but for now, enjoy every moment while you still can. I will be coming for you soon.' _and with that, the pain stopped, along with the voice. Luna took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is not good." the alicorn said before drifting off to slumber.

XXXXX

Typhoon was flying towards his house as he took off from the library.

As it was in sight, he saw a black pegasus fly in towards his house, presumably delivering the mail. Typhoon was in a somewhat good mood, so he flew down to greet him. As he landed nearby, said pegasus whipped around at the thud to see the dragon.

"Oh, hey uhh... Typhoon, is it?" the black pegasus greeted, managing to remember his name from the commotion he overheard around town. He received a nod as Typhoon folded in his wings.

"Filling in for Derpy?" Typhoon asked, remembering that Derpy Hooves was the town's mailmare.

"I'm afraid so. She's out sick today, so I just filled in for her." the pegasus explained, placing the mail in the mailbox.

"Good man. I didn't catch your name." Typhoon said, walking over to his mailbox as the pegasus started off.

"Nightwing." the pegasus replied as he unfurled his wings. His wingspan was as great as Celestia's. In fact his wings were a bit larger than Celestia's. Nightwing took off, creating a strong gust of wind, forcing Typhoon to cover his eyes. After he flew off, Typhoon proceeded to get his mail, which only consisted of a single letter. Tearing the letter out out of the envelop, he read it to himself quietly.

"This is an important notice for anypony that can fly. This year's Best Young Flyer Competition will be held in Cloudsdale in one month. The reward is a day with the Wonderbolts. The roster is filling up, so sign up in Cloudsdale soon."

Typhoon took a minute to ponder. Rainbow Dash will more than likely enter the competition for that day with the Wonderbolts, and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way, especially if it means getting a day with Spitfire, that much he knew.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, Typhoon looked around for Cloudsdale, which was floating up high between Ponyville and Canterlot far out. However, as he spread his wings to take off, another thought hit him. A dragon simply doesn't fly into Cloudsdale to sign up for the Best Young Flyer Competition. Sighing, the dragon took off towards town square.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Nightwing was gliding over Ponyville in the late afternoon sky.

He had just finished delivering the mail for the day, and decided to go check up on Derpy. His eyesight picked up a small cloud hovering near town square, and a gray and yellow figure jumping up and down on it. Sighing, Nightwing flew over towards the cloud.

Derpy herself was happily jumping up and down on her cloud, occasionally coughing and sneezing. oblivious to the rain and lightning coming from it, which drenched the ground under it. That was until she heard her name being called. Stopping, the pegasus opened her eyes and made her trademark face. Derpy looked around until her eyes landed on Nightwing, hovering a few feet away, his forehooves crossed, a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey Nightwing!" Derpy greeted as excited and care-free as ever, oblivious to his look of disappointment.

"Derpy, shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Nightwing asked.

"Uh-huh." Derpy replied, jumping up and down again. That was until the cloud she was jumping on electrified her, making her coat stand on end. The pegasus stumbled back and forth, her eyes crossed and a curvy grin plastered on her face. She then stumbled off of the cloud, but was caught by Nightwing bridal style, who sighed, shaking his head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Nightwing sighed to himself as started flying her back to her house. Derpy may be a bit scatterbrained and childish at times, but she's shown that she's a lot more intelligent than she lets on. There's several cases where her being distracted led her to notice things that lots of other ponies could and would miss.

During the flight, the usually energetic pegasus wrapped her forehooves around Nightwing's neck and yawned quietly.

"I'm sleepy." Derpy complained quietly as she closed her eyes.

"We'll be at your house soon, Derpy. Soon, you can get some rest and eat some muffles, okay?" Nightwing said, his vision focused on the flight.

"Okay." Derpy replied quietly, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

**And clear. I'll admit; this chapter was a short one, but I wanted to get it up. Dragon's Wrath, your OC is now part of the story. I hope you all enjoyed and as always; reviews=chapters. Have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. School stuff. I was thinkin the other day, and thought that I should write Rainbow going around with other mares, being that she's one of the main obstacles in this story. Send suggestions through Review if you're just sending a suggestion or PM if you want to be specific about them. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. If I did, there'd be clop in every episode :D.**

Chapter 11

Typhoon and Rainbow Dash were flying from Cloudsdale after signing up for the Best Young Flyer Competition.

Rainbow ran into some of her old bullies along the way. She stood her ground, but once Typhoon came onto the picture, they said their apologies and backed off.

Typhoon was surprised himself at how fast Rainbow Dash agreed to sign up, but that's also what he was afraid of. Her reason for entering was to be with her true love, his was to stop her. She had much more motivation than he did, and she'll crush her opposition to be with Spitfire.

As they were flying down back to Ponyville, Rainbow was casually flying loops around Typhoon, who was in deep thought.

"You alright, Ty?" Rainbow asked, stopping adjacent to him, seeing his pondering look. Typhoon was snapped out of his thoughts as he raised his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should get back to your pet play date. Tank and the others are probably waiting." Typhoon reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Alright, see ya later then." Rainbow said before diving back down to town square to join her friends. After she was gone, Typhoon's mind drifted back to his accusations of her. Could he be wrong all this time? Maybe, maybe not. He'll need to know for sure before he goes trying to take away a day with her idols. That bought up another thing; how much would it hurt Rainbow if he took that away from her. It most likely wouldn't be pretty. Letting out a long sigh, he decided to think about this later. Right now, he needed something to occupy his mind.

"I guess I'll head to the spa. Haven't talked to Aloe or Lotus since. And I could use a massage." Typhoon thought out loud before he tucked his wings back and headed for the spa.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Applebloom was walking through the town, not knowing what to do.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were out busy, and she didn't feel up for being with Silver Spoon and Daimond Tiara alone, so that left her.

That was until she saw Big Mac walking by, pulling a wagon full of barrels, his head hung in depression. Applebloom put a hoof to her chin, pondering what could have the big guy so down in the dumps. Walking over to him, she greeted him.

"Howdy, big brother. Sumthin wrong?" Applebloom asked, walking up next to the red earth pony. Big Mac looked up at his younger sibling and sighed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"What's wrong?" Applebloom asked. It hurt to see her brother depressed like this. She had to help him out. Big Mac gave a quick look around before his sad eyes caught something.

"Her." Big Mac said, motioning with his hoof over to Cheerilee, who was walking down the street, a slight bounce in her step as cheerful as ever.

"Ohhhh. Ya lahk her, don'tcha?" Applebloom asked, watching the cheerful mare walk through the town. Over the years, her her body became more shaped and her flanks were a lot more curved. She was a sight to behold. Applebloom herself couldn't help but just stare at her flank. After Cheerilee rounded a corner, leaving their sight, Applebloom looked back to Big Mac for his reply.

"Eeyup." Big Mac sighed, looking even more depressed.

"Then go tell 'er how ya feel. Hearts and Hooves Day is commin up, ya know. You should tell her then." the young mare suggested.

"Ah don't know, Applebloom." Big Mac replied, sceptical. He still remembered the last time Applebloom tried to help pair him with Cheerilee. Though nothing bad at all came out of it, he was no closer to Cheerilee than friends.

"You don't have to tell 'er raht this second! Wait 'till Hearts and Hooves Day. In the mean time, we'll build up yur courage. Meet me at the library once yer done with yer work." Applebloom said before heading off.

"Uh.. okay then." Big Mac said, slightly confused. he had no idea what his sister's plan was, but if Applebloom learned her lesson, he wasn't gonna let this chance fly out the window. He continued to pull the wagon, but with a bit more 'oomph'.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Typhoon was headed to the Spa from his home after picking up a few bits.

He was anxious, as anyone would be, but not for the same reason as anyone else would. Lotus was still untouched, and he just couldn't let her be.

Upon arriving at the spa, Typhoon landed, kicking up some dust as he did so. After lightly fanning the dirt away with his wings, he headed inside. As he entered the lobby, Lotus was at the desk, doing paperwork, presumably future appointments. She looked up as the bell rang, signalling someone had entered, and beamed to see that it was Typhoon.

"Ah, Lotus." Typhoon greeted, walking up to the blue mare, placing the bag of bits on the desk. "Any appointments open now? I could use a massage." Typhoon said, massaging his shoulder.

"Right this way, Mister Typhoon." Lotus said as she walked off into the massage room after locking the front door. Her accent was so exotic and sexy, and that's what made Typhoon even more riled up. Following, Typhoon subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.

As the two entered, they saw Aloe already inside, massaging Spike's back on one of the massage tables. Spike had his head in his arms with his eyes closed. He looked like he was in heaven.

"Taking time to relax, Spike?" Typhoon asked, resting on the table next to his.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-up. M-m-m-m-y ba-a-a-ck is kil-l-l-ling m-m-e-e-e." Spike replied, the heavenly massage studdering his voice.

"I hear ya." Typhoon agreed as Lotus started to work on him.

As the dragons were being massaged, the room was filled with idle chit-chat and occasional groans as the beautiful beauticians rubbed and massaged sensitive spots. When they got to the base of their tails, things got considerably more vocal, but once they moved back up, things quieted down.

Aloe and Lotus were massaging their lower backs, giving just enough distance for the two dragons to talk in privacy.

"Spike." Typhoon muttered quietly enough so only he heard.

"Yeah?" Spike replied at the same volume.

"I'll do Lotus if you do Aloe." Typhoon said, a grin appearing on his muzzle.

"Aw, but I wanted Lotus." Spike complained.

"Oh, fine. Rock, Paper, Scissors." Typhoon groaned as they raised arms. Three takes and Spike had paper while while Typhoon had rock. "Dammit." Typhoon growled under his breath. He really wanted to take Lotus' innocence himself, but he's fair, even in these types of situations.

"Just follow my lead." Typhoon said as his tail began to snake its way in between Lotus' hind legs. As his tail brushed up against the blue Lotus's marehood, she squeaked in surprise, receiving a look from her twin, but once Aloe saw Typhoon's tail retreating from in between her sister's hind legs, she looked over at Typhoon, who looked back at her with a smirk. Aloe beamed with delight, but motioned to Spike, as if asking 'What about him?'.

Typhoon just nodded, signalling that Spike was gonna be part of the affair too. Aloe's smile returned as she went over to her sister. After whispering a few words in her ear, the Blue mare nodded and then swapped places. Aloe was now working on Typhoon while Lotus was working on Spike.

The two dragons turned onto their backs as their members were throbbing and ready to go. Aloe licked her lips as Lotus gasped slightly, placing a hoof over her mouth.

"You're so big." Lotus whispered as she slowly approached Spike. She just stared at his fully erect pride, heat building up in her virgin marehood. She was a little scared, but her arousal, far outweighed her fear.

"Scared?" Spike challenged, smirking.

"Just a little." the blue mare whispered as she slowly moved a hoof over the dragon's pride. As soon as she touched his saluting soldier, it throbbed for more attention than just a simple touch. Lotus then moved both of her forehooves to either side of his member and began pumping him slowly. This pleased the dragon as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Gaining confidence at what she was doing, Lotus slowly moved her head over his throbbing pride. She gave the head an experimental lick, making Little Spike throb uncontrollably. Lotus then began to envelop Spike into her mouth as deep as she could, only managing about a third. Her soft tongue licked around the sensitive head, sending waves of pleasure up and down Spike's spine. Pulling up and going down again, Lotus continued to blow Spike.

Meanwhile, in the adjacent table, Aloe was wildly moving her tongue up and down Typhoon's massive pride. Typhoon let out an occasional groan, letting the pink pony do all the work. Aloe then began to nuzzle him, letting it brush on the sides of her face. As far as Typhoon was concerned, he was in heaven, letting the soft features of her face brush up against his most sensitive of areas. A bit of pre-cum oozed out of the dragon's pride, but was licked right off the tip with a slow, sensual lick, making the much larger dragon groan in ecstasy.

As the sisters continued to pleasure their dragons, Lotus picked up pace, pumping, sucking, and licking almost as wildly and hungrily as her sister. Aloe began touching herself, rubbing her hoof to satisfy herself until Typhoon was ready to tear her apart. Her pink hoof was wet in an instant, sweet nectar already dripping down to the floor. Lotus focused on pleasing Spike, using all of her mouth, tongue and hooves. Spike had to hold himself back from exploding all over her as she mimicked her sister's actions. Before Spike thought he'd truly explode, he sat up, making Lotus back her head away from his nethers.

Getting the message, Lotus backed up, allowing Spike space to get off of the table. Lotus then climbed onto the table, resting on her back, spreading her hindlegs, revealing her wet, begging opening. The blue mare blushed wildly, presenting herself to the purple dragon. Spike wasted no time as he went up to her, squatting down in front of her, his face only inches away from her moist, begging opening.

Subconsciously licking his lips, Spike extended his tongue and slowly brushed it over her opening, tasting his little pony. Lotus squeaked in surprise at the contact, but it turned into a moan shortly after. His little pony tastes good. He then slipped his tongue inside of her, her wet folds contracting around the intrusion. Lotus arched her back, gasping loudly as Spike began his flower tending.

Aloe had just finished pleasuring Typhoon, and now it was his turn to pleasure her. Getting up, he let her climb onto the table, getting down on her back before lowering his head just above her wet, dripping flower, breathing warm, almost hot dragon breath over her opening. Aloe shuddered in anticipation, her wet flower wanting, needing, _begging_ for satisfaction. Then without warning, Typhoon lunged his head forward, nuzzling his face into Aloe's aching entrance, making the pink spa pony let out a loud, gasping moan. His tongue snaked its way into her entrance, brushing up against and tasting her wet folds.

As both dragons were tending to the flowers of the two spa ponies, the room was filled with constant moans and gasps. The work of the two mares almost made Spike and Typhoon come right then and there, and now that they had time to rest, they were ready again. Climbing over their prey, the predators positioned themselves atop their meat.

Lotus lowered her head to the side, her eyes shut tight, ready to take everything that Spike had to offer.

Aloe was different. Instead of timidly bracing herself as the much, much larger dragon climbed over her, she was ready, staring back up at him with pure lust and desire in her deep blue eyes. Once Typhoon had his massive pride just outside of her opening, he thrusted forwards, Spike doing the same with Lotus.

The room was immediately filled with paired screams of ecstasy and pleasure as both the spa ponies were penetrated, their minds going blank at the explosion of passion they had just experienced. The overwhelming feeling sent shivers up their spines, forcing them to arch their backs.

Their paces started off rather quickly, Typhoon nor Spike wanting to start of slowly. It was as if they were competing, trying to get their pony to scream louder than the other. Spike was much smaller than Typhoon, but Aloe could handle more than Lotus could, balancing it out.

As Spike was pounding Lotus without relent, he leaned down and furiously pressed his lips against hers, muffling her moans and screams. His tongue explored her mouth, looking for her own tongue. They found each other, and began fighting for dominance.

Typhoon just continued to relentlessly pound Aloe, his breathing labored as his body was pushing a hundred ten percent. Aloe's heavy breathing and screaming were the fuel that made him continuously pound her with all his might. Aloe's marehood was aching from the onslaught of pain and pleasure. Every nerve in her body was electrified beyond belief. She wanted to take everything he could give, and he was more than happy to oblige.

The affairs carried on without break until ultimate satisfaction was upon them. Exhaustion was taking their tolls on Spike and Typhoon, but they persisted, going even harder and faster than they already had been doing. Lotus shut her eyes tightly, not sure if she can take much more. Aloe felt as if she was going to explode from the pressure building and the amount of power put into making that happen.

When everyone's climax finally came, two top of the lung screams along with two roars of satisfaction echoed throughout the spa. White gold mixed with sweet nectar oozed out of the filled marehoods, dripping onto the tables, and running off, forming puddles on the floors. Spike and Typhoon's energy was extinguished completely, pulling themselves out of the spa ponies. Spike stumbled back onto a relaxation chair while Typhoon collapsed next to Aloe's table. The two were knocked out. The Spa ponies followed suite as exhaustion took its toll on them and they were out like lights.

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 11. I wanted to get this chapter up a while ago, but complications prevented me from achieving that goal. And sorry about the quality of the lemon. This chap was overdue and I just wanted to wrap it up. Take what I said above into consideration and tell me what you all think. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, reviews equals chapters. Have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good evening, ladies and gents. Sorry for the long wait, but I took my time and decided to dedicate this chapter to introduce some of the OCs in the story, which brings up another thing; the roster is now full. Won't be accepting anymore. Don't know if that matters to anyone, though. Probably not.**

**The authors that sent me OCs were BlazingDragoonLord, ThePrincessDragon, Knight of Renaissance, Frostbiteandsilverwind, and Dragon'z Wrath. **

**Before we start, I'd just like to say one more thing: the point of this story is the romance and clop. If you don't like clop or Molestia, then get the f*** on. No, seriously. Also, any suggestion on what I should do with Twilight's suspicions about Spike and Typhoon sleeping around town? Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy.. **

Chapter 12

It was early evening.

Applebloom was by Sugarcube Corner, pondering on how she'll be able to pair up her big brother with her teacher.

"Oh! Ah know! Ah'll go ask Naght Watch! Maybe she can help." Applebloom suggested before trotting off through Ponyville, looking for a small, looming cloud.

XXXXX

Night Watch wasn't your average pegasus.

She'd often maintain a low profile while watching others, picking up things that others could easily miss.

The dark blue pegasus was currently resting on a low floating cloud, listening to the chatter of the busy ponies below. That was until a certain conversation caught her ear. Rolling onto her stomach, she looked over the edge of the cloud, her light pink, almost white eyes seeing Spike and Typhoon talking.

The two dragons were walking through the streets just under her cloud, talking about their assignments.

"So Spike, this morning, Luna told us that in order to save Equestria, not only will we have have to break up lesbian relationships, but we'll have to pair up some colts and mares too. Any ideas on where to start?" Typhoon asked. Spike took a good moment to think about it.

"Well, there's not too many colts or stallions in Ponyville. The only ones I can remember are Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak and Featherweight. Snips and snails, their stupidity can be staggering at times, but Pipsqueak and Featherweight, they're like half the size of the mares their age." Spike explained. Typhoon let out a heavy groan.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought. We're gonna need help, but right now, I gotta go train for the Flight Competition. I'll see you later, Spike." Typhoon said before he took off, Night Watch pulling her head back before Typhoon spotted her. As she watched Typhoon fly off, she sat on her haunches.

'Hmmm. Maybe there's a way I can help.' the night oriented pegasus thought before she heard a southern accent call her name. Looking over the edge of the cloud, she saw Applebloom looking back up at her. With a beat of her wings, she gracefully glided down to see what the young mare wanted.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Nightwing was on his way to Fluttershy's cottage, flying at high altitude.

He'd finally got Derpy to get some rest after feeding her some muffins. He had to admit that her trademark wall-eyed look was kinda cute. Clumsy, but cute. That bought a small smile to his face.

Seeing Fluttershy's cottage as a small speck down below, he tucked in his massive wings and dove down, pulling his wings out at the last minute and landing right at the front door.

A few knocks and a moment later, the door opened to reveal Fluttershy's pet bunny; Angel.

In Nightwing's perspective, Angel was the exact opposite.

_'The demon.'_ Nightwing scowled as the two glared each other down. It would've lasted until a soft, sweet voice broke up the tension.

"Oh Nightwing, You're here!" Fluttershy greeted, standing over Angel, face to face with Nightwing. Shifting his attention to Fluttershy, Nightwing spoke up.

"Hey, Fluttershy. You needed help with something?" Nightwing asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, yes actually. I needed to get some groceries so I can feed the animals... if that's okay with you." Fluttershy added, as timid as ever. Nightwing could only chuckle at her shyness.

"It's fine, Fluttershy. Really." Nightwing assured, putting a hoof up to emphasise his point.

"Oh, okay Nightwing. Should we go then?" The timid mare asked, grabbing a basket.

"Ready when you are." Nightwing said, spreading his wings, ready for takeoff. Fluttershy smiled and took flight tiwards Ponyville, Nightwing following close behind.

XXXXX

Spike was headed to the Carousal Boutique to help Rarity.

In the last few days, he's been busy showing Typhoon around and getting a little kiss kiss bang bang.

As he was on his way there, his mind drifted to him and Rarity. If he had the chance, he'd take her on the ride of a lifetime. But, he doesn't deem himself as worthy yet. He wanted to give her the experience that she could only dream of, and to do that, he would need much more experience himself.

_'One day, Rarity.'_ Spike thought as he stopped at her front door. After three solid knocks, Spike heard the heavenly voice of his mare.

"Come in!" Rarity sung, unlocking the door with her magic. Smiling, Spike opened the door and walked inside.

He spotted Rarity, who was busy doing Sweetie Belle's measurements, the young mare forced to remain perfectly still.

"Rarity, how long do I have to stay like this?" Sweetie Belle complained, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"_Never_ rush perfection, dear. These measurements have to be perfect!" the white mare stated. Rarity was always a perfectionist, and in Spike's eyes, that made her all the more beautiful. Walking up, the dragon cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked over.

"Oh, Spike. I've been waiting for you." Rarity greeted.

"Hey Spike!" Sweetie Belle greeted, his presence brightening her mood.

"Hey Sweetie. Hey Rarity." Spike greeted back. The younger sister smiled and blushed at him calling her Sweetie, even though that was her name.

"So Rarity, what do you need help with?" Spike asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, after I'm done doing Sweetie Belle's measurements, I have an important Spa appointment with Fluttershy, and I needed you to watch Sweetie Belle until I get back." Rarity explained.

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter!" the younger sister retorted, her cheeks blushing as red as a tomato.

"Yes you do! Remember the_ last_ time I left you alone in the house?" Rarity asked.

"But that was years ago!" Sweetie shot back.

"That was last _week_! Oh, I spent _hours_ cleaning up the messes that you made." Rarity complained. Spike only chuckled at the display of sisterly love.

"Alright, I'll look after Sweetie Belle." Spike complied, diffusing the tension in the air.

"Great, Spike! I'll see you two later!" Rarity exclaimed, dashing out of the door faster than the eye could see, leaving Sweetie Belle and Spike alone. There was a brief moment of awkward silence before the young mare spoke up.

"So Spike, anything you wanna do while Rarity's out?"

XXXXX

Typhoon was in the skies of the Everfree forest, practicing for the Flyer Competition.

He knew Rainbow Dash's infatuation with Spitfire, and he knew that she'd _crush_ her opposition if it meant getting to have a whole day with her. If a relationship between Rainbow and Spitfire ever leaked into _Equestria Daily_, the future of Equestria would be sealed.

He was gliding at a cruising speed, having finished some maneuvering exercises and was now looking for a bite to eat. His bird of prey eyes spotted a cute, plump rabbit hopping along in a clearing.

Licking his lips, he pulled his wings back and dove in for the kill at top speed.

The cute rabbit was quietly eating some daffodils from a patch of flowers.

Typhoon was closing in, his razor sharp talons at the ready.

The little rabbit hopped about, oblivious to the imminent danger closing in at breakneck speeds.

As Typhoon was about to snatch up his lunch, the white blur of the rabbit suddenly disappeared at the last second, making Typhoon impact the dirt, kicking up a thick cloud of dust.

Quickly fanning the dust away, Typhoon looked down to find his talons impaled deeply into the ground with no rabbit under them. Growling in frustration, he pulled his talons out, lifting quite a bit of dirt. Swiping at a tree, nearly slicing it in half, sighed, but he grew a look of confusion as he heard laughter.

Whipping around, he saw a red dragon with golden eyes, black spines and one and a half horns growing from his head with some silver streaks in his wings.

"Typhoon, it's been a while."

**And clear. I didn't get all of the OCs up to day, but I will in the next chapter. I hope I did good, getting all the OCs personalities down to the people who sent them, so tell me how I did in a review. Also, sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, reviews equals chapters. Have a nice day.**


	13. Important Notice!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the agonizingly long wait for those of you that care. Now that we've got pleasantries out of the way, I'd like to share a thought. I honestly lost my drive to finish this story. I guess it could be the promises I made to introduce the OCs sent along with their subplots all at the same time. That really complicated things. But since so many people love this story, I WILL, however, keep all the clopfics I wrote and put them into my list of oneshots. I apologise again, but I guess I bought this upon myself. The story could continue with oneshots, but it'll move from clopfic to clopfic. I'll be tearing this down in a few days after everyone that reads this heard. Sorry.**


End file.
